Who am I?
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A Jedi Knight proposes to the leaders of the fledgling Rebel Alliance to clone certain Jedi to help destroy the Empire. About four/five years before ANH to RotJ. AU WARNING! Implications of rape in the second chapter!
1. Plans

This is the first fic that I have written like this and hopefully another plot bunny that is similar to this doesn't come biting.

A Jedi Knight named Din Riain convinces the Alliance High Command to clone Jedi; including Anakin Skywalker.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bail Organa felt relieved, but strangely saddened when he read the report that another clone of Anakin Skywalker died before birth. Tests were still being done as to why the clone had died but for now they couldn't be sure.

Bail felt safe in the knowledge that Anakin couldn't be cloned. It would be too dangerous to have another Anakin Skywalker in the galaxy. Besides they had his children: Luke and Leia.

They had first tried a growth jar but it embryo died so quickly that even the cloners were shocked. They had then decided to use human females in the Alliance that had volunteered to be surrogates. So far three clones died at different stages.

"Anakin Skywalker is the key to winning this war." Din Riain, Jedi Knight, commented as he stared out the window of Bail's office.

Bail kept his thoughts to himself as he opened a drawer in his desk and set the datapad inside.

"We will have to try again as soon as possible." Din said.

The door to Bail's office opened and admitted one of his aides that was also part of the Alliance. "They think they figured out why the latest clone died." She reported. "And?" Din asked. "They believe that it has something to do with midi-chlorian levels of the surrogates. If it's not that then it's the DNA samples." She informed them.

Din nodded and left the office, leaving Bail alone with his aide and his thoughts.

xxxxxxxx

Din walked down the corridors of the Alderaanian Palace in confused frustration. They had to clone Anakin Skywalker and soon. The others were getting older and soon he would be the only one in an age group.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into Princess Leia.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "It is okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." Din said calmly.

Out of curiosity he reached out and touched the princess with the Force and felt a rush of hope. She was very powerful. The Force swirled around her and whispered all sorts of possibilities.

A thought occurred to him at that moment. If the Chosen One didn't want to have a regular human female to be his new mother then it was possible that he would take another powerful Force Sensitive.

He hurried away. It was time to look over the notes and see what the midi-chlorian counts of the surrogates were, especially the one that carried for six months, prepare another clone and arrangements made.

xxxxxxxx

Fourteen year old Leia Organa watched as Master Din Riain hurried off. She had a feeling that she couldn't shake that her life had just been altered in a way that might be unpleasant.

She shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the corridor being cold; because it was quite warm.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Din Riain is a little unhinged and not in a good way.

Let me know what you think and if it's that bad then I'll take it down.


	2. Plan in Action

Din Riain is very unhinged and is twisted.

**WARNING!** This chapter has heavy implications of rape in it. There is no detail just mentions of bruises and ripped clothes. If this makes it in need of a higher rating besides T let me know so that I can rewrite the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Din Riain smiled as he read the results; they were most promising. The human female that had carried for six months did have a higher midi-chlorian count then the others and the Princess felt stronger then her so this just might work.

He quickly checked her count and smiled. He quickly made some arrangements; the Force was with him in this project.

xxxxxx

Leia lay on an examination couch in the medical area of the Alderaanian Palace. She had felt strange yesterday during and after the tea gala that her mother had forced her to attend.

The droids had said several things that the tea might have made her ill seeing that it was a fairly new blend and what not.

Then the droids discovered that she hadn't had a medical examination for quite awhile even when she tried to insist that her last one had been a few months ago. The droids kept on saying that they didn't have it on file so she needed to have one.

She hated being poked and prodded especially by droids. She loved to take them apart but she didn't like how some droids talked about her.

'We are finished." The 2-1B announced. "You are in perfect health for your age."

Leia quickly slid off the examination couch and hurried out.

xxxxxxx

Din smiled. It had been a few days since the clone had been implanted. It had been all too easy to put the needed hormones into the tea that the Princess had drank the day before her examination and then to alter her records and reprogram the droids for it.

Now the only thing left to do was arrange for an event to happen that would cover up what he had done.

And he knew the perfect people to do the deed.

xxxxxxx

It was late but Leia didn't care. Her and Winter were having such a great time. They had slipped out of the palace undetected and had hit the city.

It was the best type of harmless rebellion that Leia knew of that didn't have her rebelling in the palace.

A hand shot out of a alleyway and yanked both her and Winter in before either of them could cry out.

A fist connected with her cheek. The only thing that prevented her from falling to the ground was the fact that someone was holding her.

"You," a male voice said from somewhere not too far away began, "Are not worthy of the Alderaanian Throne. Everyone knows that you are either a war orphan or the product of an illicit affair the Viceroy had with some woman."

Anger gripped her.

"My Father would never betray my Mother in such a manner!" She snapped at the person that had spoke as she struggled to break free.

She could hear poor Winter being abused not too far away and fought harder.

She received a slap for her efforts.

"Will teach you both a lesson on what happens to those that are unworthy of the Throne.

xxxxxxxx

Bail Organa sighed as he and a group of security officers trailed behind him. Both Leia and Winter were missing from the Palace.

Contrary to what the girls might believe he knew all about their late night excursions into the nearby cities. He felt that it was only fair seeing that Leia wasn't going to inherit the Throne so she mind as well get used to the idea of not being royalty.

At the moment he was wandering the streets of Aldera in hopes of spotting the two wayward teenagers.

The sound of sobs and whimpers reached his ears. It didn't sound like a child's cries. In fact it sounded like someone was hurt and/or scared.

He looked around in time to see Winter stumble out of a nearby alleyway. Her dress was ripped and all her visible skin was neary covered in bruises.

"Winter, what happened?" he asked as he headed for the young teenager. Winter burst into tears and said something about Leia needing medical attention.

Grabbing a glow rod off his belt he stepped into the alleyway and gasped. Laying curled in a ball was Leia. Her face, wet with tears, was covered scrapes and bruises.

"Get a medical speeder!" he yelled to the guards and then tried to scoop Leia up only for her to start screaming and struggling.

It was then that he noticed that Leia's dressed as just as badly ripped if not more then Winter's

It then began to dawn on him what had happened to the two girls.

Anger blossomed within him. He had promised to keep her safe and some lowlifes took advantage pf her and another young woman.

He held Leia as tightly as she would let him and rocked her back and forth. He softly sang a song that he had heard Jaesa, the woman that had been Leia's nanny when Breha couldn't be bothered with her.

Slowly Leia raised her head then clung to him; her tears soaking his tunic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If this is too much let me know and I will alter it.


	3. Worthless?

In this Leia, Bail and R2 deal with what happened in the last chapter.

Oh and for those of you that want to kill Din you have to get in line. IBLCD gets first dibs on the sicko.

There is a Huttese word in this that might translate to something stronger then slimeball but I figured that R2 isn't very polite to certain people and isn't above name calling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bail watched as Leia lay curled up in her own bed. The medical droids and doctors had treated the scrapes and bruises but they couldn't treat the emotional pain that Leia was experiencing. He had heard that Winter was experiencing similar pain but she didn't show it when he had stopped by earlier that day.

He knew that it would take time for everyone to heal. But he desperately wanted it would happen faster then it was.

Bail wished with every particle of his body that he could rip those barbarians to pieces for doing what they did too poor Leia and Winter.

The door to Leia's bedchamber opened and a droid came in with a drink of some type. "She will need liquids." The droid informed him.

He took the glass from the droid and held it out to Leia. Leia sat up and took it from him and downed it in a few gulps.

A few minutes later she stood and walked, more liked stumbled he thought, to her personal refresher. He fought the urge to follow her. She needed some space and there wasn't anything in there that she could use to hurt herself.

Besides, if she was in there longer then it would take to either shower or relieve herself he would knock and send a droid to check on her.

xxxxxx

Leia considered locking the door behind her just so she could be alone. She loved the fact that her Father sat by her bed and held her when she needed to have someone to hold. But there were times that she just needed to be alone.

She felt so dirty, as if she couldn't be clean ever again. How could anyone stand to be around her, knowing that she was nothing without what had been stolen from her?

She quickly turned the shower on, set the water pressure to the highest setting and on a temperature that was nearly hotter then she could stand before getting in. She threw her wet nightgown out of the shower and started to scrub her skin. Her skin burned from both the heat of the water and the hard scrubbing.

There was a rap at the door but she ignored it. If it was her Mother then she didn't want to see her. Queen Breha had already told to her about how this wouldn't have happened if she had stayed in the Palace. To rub salt into the wounds she said that she was both sorry and disappointed.

Leia couldn't understand how the woman that had loved her as long as she could remember could have become so cold to her.

Was there any truth to her tormentors words? Was she the product of an illicit affair that Bail had had?

She slid down the side of the shower, curled up in the fetal position.

Was she worthless now?

xxxxxxx

R2-D2 rolled into Leia's private suite. He had heard through random chatter that had taken place in the Organa's Private Hanger and the Tantive IV that Leia had been violated.

He was both confused and angry. Why would anyone want to hurt her in such a degrading manner?

If he knew who those sleemos were he would go and at least zap them for what they had done. Padmé would be furious and Anakin probably wouldn't have let them see the light of day; ever again.

He set those thoughts aside, Bail Organa had asked him to come up here and look after Leia while Bail discussed things with Law Enforcement Officers.

He entered the bedchamber only to find the Viceroy there. R2 twittered at the man who turned and looked at him.

"She's in the refresher id you are asking where she is." Bail informed him. "I've read that she will have feelings that she isn't clean enough or good enough. I feel better knowing that there aren't things in there that she could use to harm herself. And we've disabled the tub in there; she prefers showers last I knew anyway."

R2 rolled up to the man and gently bumped into him in an effort to comfort him

"Part of me says that I shouldn't have indulged her habit of sneaking out but I know that she will never take the Throne because of who she is. I didn't want her to hate me for not letting her make her own choices now I wish that I at least insisted that she take a guard or two with her." Bail told him.

R2 knew that the Viceroy didn't understand droid talk so he didn't try to tell the Viceroy that she would have lost them anyway. So he settled on a gentle series of beeps.

"Her life will never be the same. I promised myself and other that I'd protect her with all my power and my life if necessary." Bail continued.

Bail's commlink chirped before he could continue. "Yes?" _"Viceroy, Detective Raize is here to talk to you."_ A female servant reported. "I will be there in a few minutes." He told her as he walked to the refresher door and rapped on it.

R2 watched as Bail turned off the commlink and pocketed it. "If she doesn't open the door in two minutes go in and check on her."

R2 beeped in acknowledgment.

Two minutes came and went without Leia opening the door. So R2 rolled over and opened the door. A wall of steam billowed out. He quickly moved in and saw Leia curled up in the shower weeping.

He quickly turned off the shower and used his pincer to grab a towel and tried to cover her with it.

Her looked at him her eyes red and puffy and her skin was red either from scrubbing or the hot water; R2 was willing to bet both.

"Am I worthless R2?" she asked, her voice sounded broken. R2 twittered at her that she wasn't worthless and that she had people that loved her.

He watched as she stumbled to her feet, wrapped the towel around herself and made her way back to her bedchamber.

He waited for her to get dressed before moving back into the room.

He noted that many of her clothes were strewn on the floor. He decided that he wouldn't ask her about it.

Leia was laying on her bed staring at him with brown eyes the same shade as her Mother's.

He wanted to tell her that those that had done this to her would be not only caught but brought to justice but he wasn't so sure. There were Noble families on Alderaan that would do almost anything to damage Bail's reputation. And if push came to shove it might not go anywhere and spun in such away that the ones that did wouldn't be held accountable for their actions.

R2 found himself entertaining thoughts of Anakin/Vader finding out his connection to Leia and slowly killing the sleemos. And to his interest he didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I went on what I understand about how rape victims feel. Many of them feel unclean and that no matter how much they wash they can't get clean again.

I do know a woman that was more or less Date Raped and for a long time she didn't care about that aspect of her body. It took awhile but the wounds did heal and she has gone on to be a wonderful person that you would never know experienced something so horrible.


	4. Interlude

Ugh, this didn't come as well as I thought it would.

There are time jumps in this chapter so bare that in mind. They are marked.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_About four months later . . ._

Leia wanted to throw something. They had caught the young men, nobles, responsible for raping her and Winter but the trial was going nowhere fast. It was quickly turning into a debate over her parentage and that the young men weren't completely responsible for their actions.

She grabbed the nearest breakable object and hurled it at the wall where it shattered. She felt a little bit better but not by much.

She just wished that those young men, she refused to even think of them by their names, they didn't deserve the honor, would suffer badly for what they had done to her.

She hated them with every fiber of her being. Because of them her cycle had stopped; stress the medical droid had told her.

She finally headed over to her wardrobe and selected a dress for the latest debate. It wasn't until after she adjusted it that she noticed that it was tight on her lower body. She frowned but dismissed it. Between all the drinks that were chalkful of vitamins, minerals and all sorts of other stuff, a few hearty meals and the fact that she barely left her room for anything the past few months she was bound to have put on weight.

She pulled her boots on, clipped on a belt and started to braid her hair. She decided that she would just have it a simple braid down her back.

She examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes had a dull look to them and had she looked haunted. Winter wasn't much better off then her. But at least she didn't stay in her family's chambers all day.

Leia smiled after a few minutes. Maybe she should go to the gardens after this day's debate was over.

xxxxxxxxx

R2 felt pretty pleased with himself. He had managed to get into a Imperial Base and get to a data jack undetected. He knew that those so called nobles weren't going to be brought to justice so he decided that it was time to get Anakin/Vader involved. He wouldn't tell him Leia's true identity but remind him of the respect that he at least once had for Bail Organa and let him know if he already didn't know that Leia had been brutally raped just because she was adopted.

He found himself wishing that he could see the looks on the faces of those sleemos parents' faces when their sons were killed.

It was a piece of cake to slice into the Imperial Network seeing that Anakin/Vader's passcodes were very similar to the ones that he had before. R2 briefly wondered if one of his passcodes was Padmé's and his marriage date. He didn't dare try just in case it was a really high up one and then he'd get suspicious as to why something knew that one.

He moved through the system until he switched to several different officers in an effort to cover his trail.

Finally he found a way to send the message to the man he still considered a friend.

Once he was done he made sure that he could get back to Alderaan and left. He felt quite smug knowing that the odds were decent that Anakin/Vader would act on the message.

xxxxxxx

It had been a long day and Vader was looking forward to getting some rest. He entered his private chambers and entered his hyperbaric chamber and sat down.

A light blinked that he had a urgent message.

It was fairly short but to the point. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan had been raped by the sons of some nobles and that the way things were going now justice would never be served. It was basically a plead that if justice wasn't served to kill them.

It went on to say that at one point he had respected Bail Organa enough to destroy the flagship of a Separatist fleet to help save his life.

Vader felt some concern that this person knew who he was but felt himself calming down at the thought that this wasn't blackmail but a plea to help a man that had his respect.

He nodded his head. If justice wasn't served those Hutt Slimes would pay with their lives.

xxxxx

Bail nearly stalked out of the Courtroom. Those, those, barbarians; were being allowed to leave Alderaan on some sort of retreat.

He found himself hoping that they got captured by pirates or something similar.

Once he was back at the Palace he went to Leia's suite to see how she was holding up to the ruling only to find the whole suite empty.

Concerned he quickly retrieved his commlink. "Captain Wills, is Leia in the Palace?" he asked as calmly as he could. _"One moment,"_ Wills answered. _"She's in the kitchen eating."_ Bail sighed with relief. "Thank Captain," with that Bail cut the transmission and pocketed the commlink once again.

Bail calmly walked to the kitchen. Once he arrived he was pleasantly surprised to see Leia eating something at a small table.

As he approached she looked up and gave him a weak smile. On a plate on the table was a plate completely covered in fried tubers, a glass of blue milk and what appeared to be a bottle fried tuber sauce.

"Can I have a few?" he asked her. Her smile brightened a bit. "Sure," she replied. Bail reached over and selected one. He put in his mouth and nearly choked. The stuff on the fried tubers wasn't fried tuber sauce but some type of hot sauce.

Leia winched. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that I put a hot sauce on instead." She commented.

Bail nodded and took a drink of water. It only made it worse. "Here," Leia said handing him her glass of blue milk.

He took a few sips and his mouth felt better almost immediately.

It wasn't until he set the glass down that it occurred to him that Leia usually didn't care for most hot sauces.

Well, she could change he told himself. Taste buds changed over the years.

"Once I'm done can we walk in the gardens?" Leia asked after she finished chewing a fried tuber. Bail smiled, that was encouraging if she wanted to go and walk in the gardens.

xxxxxx

_Two weeks later . . ._

Ria Hoka felt concern. She hadn't heard from her son Rian since he and his friends left on retreat. She felt some concern but not a lot. Rian would go places and then not comm her the whole time he was gone.

Suddenly a servant approached her. "Excuse me my Lady but Alderaanian Security called telling to report to their office in Aldera." The girl told her.

Ria sighed. If those goons couldn't see that their attempts to punish her son for raping the so called princess weren't going to go anywhere then she would put them in their place.

She stalked to her speeder and had the driver take her to the Aldera Security Office. When she arrived the officers there had a mixture of smug and troubled expressions.

What had Rian done now? She wondered angrily.

An officer came up to her a few minutes after she arrived. "Lady Hoka, follow me." He ordered. She followed him through the corridors of the the building until they reached an area that was nearly devoid of people.

Finally they entered a side room. The room was dark and cold. The officer moved forward and did something and the lights came on.

Ria gasped at the sight of Rian laying dead on a table, his lifeless eyes wide with fear.

"He and his other friends are all dead. They were tortured to death and then shipped straight to this office. There was a message that was sent back with them. In a nutshell it says that this is what happens to those that not only rape females and then seek to escape justice."

Ria could only stare at her lifeless son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that I said that Din would die in this chapter but I felt that this needed to be wrapped up so this Tuesday or Wednesday Din will die.


	5. What's going on here?

Well it's after midnight in my timezone. I went looking for a good canine animal for Leia to call R2 since he's the Skywalker Family dog and they love him like one and he returns it with loyalty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two weeks later . . ._

Bail walked through the gardens with Leia at his side.

Two weeks ago someone had brutally murdered the young noblemen responsible for raping both Leia and Winter. The populace felt bad for the young men but they did say that they had it coming seeing that the way things were going justice wasn't going to be served. And that even though it was vigilante justice they would never hurt another young woman again just because of her birth status.

Bail was just glad that Leia seemed to be putting some needed weight back on.

"Father, is it wrong to want to thank the person or persons that killed them?" Leia asked softly. Bail was silent for a few moments, carefully considering her question. "Leia, what they did to you is horrific. The fact that their families tried to make light of the whole matter made it worse. This isn't Coruscant and at least until you reach adulthood you are a member of the Royal House. They shamed the whole Alderaanian Culture. It's natural that you not feel bad about their deaths and it doesn't make you a bad person." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

He felt her winch slightly but chose not to say anything. She had been winching on and off for the last few days.

After a few minutes they headed for a small dining area so that they could eat as a family. Family, Bail almost snorted. Breha had been acting as if Leia was something dirty and needed to either be cleaned or thrown out.

It had been rough on and off for some years where Breha seemed to love Leia with all her heart and other times she acted as if Leia either didn't exist or as if she was so child that had wandered in from either the streets or from the Servants' Wing.

They entered the small dining room and took their seats.

Bail sighed with relief when Breha didn't say anything when they entered. The first course was going on without a hitch when Leia whispered something to a server.

Bail just assumed that she was asking for a glass of blue milk or some more of something.

A few minutes later the server reappeared with a tray with a glass of blue milk and a bottle of something that Bail figured was for either he salad or her meat.

He watched as Leia thanked the server and then doused her pickled greens with the sauce first before taking a big bite.

"Leia!" Breha called out harshly. "What did you just put on your pickled Mon Cala Seaweed?" Bail watched as Leia lazily turned the bottle at an angle as if she couldn't decide whether to tell Breha what the sauce was or pushing it across the table so Breha could read it herself.

"Coreilla Habrae Hot Sauce." Leia said nonchalantly. "Coreilla Habrae hot Sauce doesn't go on seaweed of any type." Breha gritted out.

Leia shrugged. "Tastes good to me." She said calmly.

"Breha," Bail said as calmly as he could. "Leia has had a stressful few months; let her deal with it in her own way."

"Don't stand up to her Bail!" Breha nearly shouted. "You have been letting her do her own thing as soon as she could walk. No more of her getting her own way."

There was a crashing sound and Bail turned in time to see Leia flee the small dining room.

His heart sank at the thought that she was suffering not only from the after affects of the rape but from the arguments between him and Breha that were becoming more and more frequent since he had taken leave from the Senate because of what had happened.

He now remembered why he stayed away for such long periods of time now. It was to avoid ugly fights with his wife that would enviably occur if he was home for too long; unless he had nearly died that was.

xxxxxxx

Leia fled the dining room.

She just couldn't take it anymore! The fighting just seemed to get worse and worse. The woman that she once was pleased to call 'mother' now hated her.

Somehow she found her way to the Royal Family's Private Hangar. It took no time to find R2 and then hurry over to him.

R2 must have seen her coming because he rolled over to her and asked her how she was. "The Queen hates me!" she told the droid "She's never let me be my own person and she sees everything I do as wrong."

With that she sat down on the Hangar floor.

"Why did my real mother have to die?" she asked the droid. "I'm sure that she'd be more understanding then that witch."

She could feel the tears soaking her face.

She felt R2 gently bump into her and she felt a small smile form on her face despite the tears. "You would make a great Nelvaan Wolf R2." Leia told her loyal droid. R2 tootled that he liked being compared to animals that could be pets.

Leia felt herself smiling again when she felt the sensation that she had been feeling for days happened again. It felt like something in her was shifting around; she didn't know how else to put it.

"I pray to whatever Deities that exist that I'll be a better mother to my children then she has been to me." Leia said as she stood and headed for her suite.

xxxxxxx

R2 watched as Leia walked away. Something wasn't quite right about her. If she was a droid he'd say that she had a glitch of some type but seeing that she was human so she couldn't have glitches that were that bad it had to be something else.

He turned around and went in search of 3PO. The droid might know what was bothering her a bit more than he'd know since 3PO had been with Padmé when she probably was being overly emotional.

That thought gave R2 a reason to pause. What if . . . . He didn't allow himself to finish the thought and hurried off to find 3PO, thanking the Force the whole time that he tricked Captain Antilles into leaving the room while he fooled with 3PO's memories and then said that they had been erased.

He found 3PO in no time and got the sometimes annoying Protocol Droid to follow him to Leia's Suite.

When they arrived they found Leia weeping on her bed. R2 went over and retrieved the datapad that Leia used to mark appointments, dates and what not on and quickly scrolled through it. He would have sighed with relief if he had been organic. She wasn't pregnant which was a relief.

Suddenly Leia sat up and retrieved the commlink that was on the small table by her bed. R2 watched as she called the kitchen and asked them to send up a tray of fried tubers some snow beans, a glass of blue milk and Coreillia Habrae Hot Sauce.

That was a strange food combination R2 thought when she was done. A few minutes later the tray arrived and the serving droid left.

R2 watched in surprise as Leia covered the snow beans and not the fried tubers in the Coreillia Habrae hot Sauce. He knew for a fact that one didn't put hot sauce of any type on snow beans; unless they weren't human.

"Come on R2," 3PO suddenly said. "The Princess should be allowed to eat in private."

R2 took one last look at Leia before following 3PO into the sitting area of the suite. "R2, I feel that you must know this since it is very important. Mistress Padmé for some time ate her green vegetables with hot sauces."

R2 would have frowned. He didn't remember her ever doing that when he was around so he informed 3PO of it.

"It was during the end of the War a few months before she died she liked to have hot sauces with her food. Especially on her Mon Cala Seaweed and Snow Beans." 3PO told him.

The implication sank in and R2 quickly informed him that he had to be wrong. "I hope that I am too my friend." 3PO said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I keep on planning on getting to the part where Din Riain dies but more needs to happen before we get there.

And a special thanks to Rookworm for their thoughts. I had taken some of them into consideration and others I need to consider more. So Thank you once again.

And now I am signing off for the rest of the night.


	6. A pact of sorts

Just so it's clear to everyone R2 made sure that 3PO didn't get his memory wiped but he blocked large sections of 3PO's memories and has it that he can only talk to him about them when no one else is around.

And the reference to Anakin saving Bail's life comes from Star Wars The Clone Wars Season Two. In the sixteenth episode, Cat and Mouse, Bail is on a planet, and no I will not go and find the name at the moment on Wookieepedia too lazy, that is being attacked by the Separatists and in bad need of supplies. Anakin at first tries to just punch through the blockade when Obi-Wan shows up and tells him to withdraw behind one of the planet's moons. Anakin is given a prototype stealth ship (it has a cloaking device) and ordered to deliver supplies to Organa and the others fighting on the planet. An unhappy Anakin then starts to do as he's told when the guy in charge of the Separatist fleet decides that he's tired of waiting for the Jedi to come back and fight him so he decides that they need a reason to come out and fight him. Anakin decides that if something isn't done it won't matter if he gets the supplies to the surface and decides to fight the Separatists to draw their attention away from the surface and onto him. Long story short Anakin kicks butt and delivers the supplies to Bail.

In this chapter Leia learns why she has felt movement inside of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bail sighed as he watched Leia and Winter talk about the latest gossip on their favorite Holo Drama stars.

Things were returning to normal; even Breha was feeling more charitable to Leia.

Bail found himself wondering if Breha's feelings were insecurities surrounding Leia's adoption. He had never told her anything about where Leia had come from or who her parents were. It was too dangerous; the fewer people that knew the truth the better. Besides sometimes Breha could be vindictive.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Leia winched yet again. She had been doing that more and more often lately.

"Leia," Bail began, "are you alright?" "I'm fine, it's just gas." She told him as she shifted uncomfortably.

Bail just nodded and decided that he should catch up on what was going on in both the Empire and the Rebellion. He really wasn't surprised to read the freedom was disappearing quite fast. The Emperor was still pretending that he was benevolent leader and Vader was either chasing down Jedi that survived the slaughter of their Order.

On the other hand in the Rebellion everything was going smoothly as could be expected. There were a few other clones that would either soon be born or thriving beyond their wildest dreams.

It pleased him to some extent to read that none of the Jedi Clones were of Anakin Skywalker. The last thing they needed was for the Empire to discover what was going on. And a clone of Anakin Skywalker could make discovery much more likely.

He was brought back to the present by Leia almost doubling over. He sat the pad aside and hurried to her side. "Leia?" he asked; unable to keep the concern he felt out of his voice. "It's just gas." She whispered in a way that suggested that she was trying to convince herself that it was just gas.

He acted really without thinking, he scooped her up in his arms and hurried as fast as he dared. "Put me down!" Leia cried, "it's nothing!"

He walked quickly through the door of the Palace's Medical Wing and a Medical Droid headed over to them.

"Leia is experiencing some discomfort." He told the droid. "She says that it's just gas." The droid waved them into a room with a medical couch where he set Leia down.

It seemed to take the Medical Droid forever to scan her. When it lingered too long on her abdomen he felt a spike of fear and some relief. Fear that it was a tumor growing in her and relief that Leia was right and it was just gas.

"Viceroy," the droid finally said causing Bail to jump slightly. "I must speak to you alone." Bail felt his fear rise again.

He followed the droid into another room where the droid closed and locked the door. "What is the cause of her discomfort?" he asked the droid with some trepidation. "It is not gas as she claimed and it is not a tumor." The droid informed him.

Bail frowned in confusion.

"If it isn't gas or a tumor then what is bothering her?" he asked so calmly that he surprised himself.

"It is from the movement of her unborn child. She is between five and six months along." The droid said, but Bail had stopped listening after the droid said 'unborn child'. "Did you just say that the Princess is pregnant?" he asked, panicking inside.

"I believe that I said as much." The droid said. "You didn't know?"

Bail's shoulders slumped in defeat. It now would be so much harder for her to heal now that she was carrying the child of one of those sub humans.

"Why didn't it come up on earlier scans?" he nearly demanded. "We are not quite sure at this time as to why the fact that she is pregnant escaped the scans and tests. We are doing everything we can do to figure out why." The droid said calmly.

"If there is anything else that you need I will be with my daughter." He said. With that he turned to the door. If anyone was going to tell Leia it would be him. Then he would be there to be her rock.

He entered the room to see Leia staring up at the ceiling humming some song that he didn't know but it sounded like a lullaby.

Leia turned and looked at him after the door closed. "It's not gas is it." Leia stated. Bail shook his head anyway. "Is it a tumor?" she asked, fear in her voice. "No Leia, it's not a tumor." He said as he took the chair near the medical couch.

He reached out and took her hand. "Leia, the movement that you have been feeling is natural for all woman like you experience when their in your condition." Bail said slowly, completely unsure how to continue.

Leia stared at him with an expression on her face that told him that she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Leia, I will never stop loving you no matter what." He told her, knowing that he was stalling somewhat.

He decided to just get it over with it before the droid could come back in and tell her.

"Leia, you're pregnant." He said calmly as he gently rubbed the back of her right hand.

At first the knowledge seemed to mean nothing to her, but he could see as it sank in. Tears streamed down her face and she started to cry uncontrollably.

He wrapped his arms around her and to his surprise she didn't fight him or accept his embrace.

He didn't say anything he just let her cry.

xxxxxx

That night Leia alternated between screaming into her pillow of the medical couch she was on and curling up and sobbing.

She was carrying the child of one of her tormentors.

She wanted to get rid of it somehow. She didn't care at the moment if she had to cut it out of her to get rid of it.

She wasn't sure how late it was when the door to the medical room she was in opened. "Go away, please." She whispered to the person.

Instead of leaving the person walked over to her bed and sat down in the same chair her Father had occupied some time in the near past.

"Sweet Leia," a gentle woman's voice whispered. "I wish that I could take your pain away but I can't. I wish that I could take my son's pain away but I can't because it would hurt him more then help him."

"I'm carrying the child of one of those creatures!" she nearly spat. "No you're not." The woman whispered. "According to the datapad that you use to mark dates your shouldn't be pregnant."

Leia felt her eyes widen in shock as the implication sank. "Then how could I . . . ." She trailed off, unable to continue. Part of her wanted to not think about what was growing in her as a baby but an intruder that had been forced on her. Another part of her knew how important life was on Alderaan and apparently her birth mother's home world had similar views.

"Listen Leia, the rape was to cover what someone did to you. They didn't want anyone to figure it out but I assure you that they will pay for what they did to you." The woman said gently but there was an edge to her voice.

Leia lifted herself up on one arm. "You promise?" she asked. The woman nodded. "It will my son that delivers justice on the guilty individual."

"However I ask you to do your best to love the child that you carry. You will be one of the few that will love him for a long time and he will be one of the few that will love you." The woman said.

Leia didn't like the idea of possibly losing Bail's love. As if sensing her fear the woman locked eyes with her. "Very little could stop Bail Organa from loving you and this isn't one of them." She said in a tone that said that she believed it with every fiber of her being.

Leia watched as the woman was suddenly joined by a man and together they moved their hands in an odd manner. Her eyes widened as a sphere appeared in the air between their hands. In the sphere was a broken looking figure wearing a tattered cloak with the hood pulled lower over the face so that only the bottom of the nose and below showed.

Leia listened in curiosity as they whispered in a language that she had never heard before but for some reason knew.

"_Force Child, listen to us. You must stop a form of madness before It gets out of control. There is a ship that's traveling to Rova V. Stop it and kill the one that is insane."_ They intoned.

Leia watched the figure lurched to it's feet and seemed to limp away. With that the sphere vanished.

"You can tell people that the baby isn't a result of the rape. But let them believe what they want to believe. Or that the person responsible is going to die." The woman said as she stood.

Leia nodded slowly.

The woman leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

She watched in fascination as the woman and man disappeared in a faint light.

Leia lowered herself back on the medical couch. She hoped with all her heart that she could uphold her side of the promise.

As she drift off to sleep she saw a small boy with blue eyes and blondish hair. He looked up at her and smiled. She felt her heart begin to melt at the thought of someone loving her unconditionally for their young life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure if Leia's reaction is believable but at least now she knows that the fact that she's pregnant isn't a result of her rape. If it's not then blame me because I have never read a good account or know a woman or girl that got pregnant from a rape.

In the next chapter Din Riain has an appointment with death. And no you can't have him until ILBCD is finished with him.

Thanks once again to Rookworm for their thoughts.

I'll update tomorrow, I want to get most of this done ASAP.


	7. Justice

Ha ha ha! A little less then thirty minutes until midnight and this chapter is done!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bail was being to regret telling Breha that Leia was pregnant. Breha had ranted for what felt like hours about how this wouldn't have happened if he had told someone that Leia and Winter were sneaking out of the Palace.

Bail purposely leaned back in his seat and relaxed.

"Bail Preston Organa, you are not to ignore me!" She snapped.

Bail found himself wondering for the umpteenth time during this 'discussion' why he had let his parents convince him to marry her. Oh, that's right: it would bring prestige to his House, a member of the House of Antilles had married the Queen.

"Breha, we both know that Leia can never inherit the Throne so why should it matter that she was sneakin gout of the Palace with the daughter of one of my trusted aides?" He pointed out.

He regretted letting those words leaving his mouth about half a minute later. Breha started yelling that no one of the Royal Household should be taking part in such rebellious matters. And that she could have appointed some noble as an heir and then had Leia and him marry so that she would remain a member of the Royal Household.

She went on and on about how this reflected badly on both of them. How their name was now tainted because of all of this.

Bail finally had enough.

"Silence!" he yelled. "I will not have you verbally abuse Leia in my presence. She has been through enough without you making her life harder. You used to love her Breha, what happened?"

Breha's eyes hardened.

"Ever since the accusation that Leia is the result of an illicit affair that you had with only the Force knows who. I then discovered something interesting Bail; Leia's DNA is not on file anywhere. For now I do not wish to learn the little harlot's name but mark my words Bail; unless you either confess to an affair or you say where she came from I will make your life miserable." Breha spat.

Bail winched. There was very little that he could do to ease Breha's mind. Even if he said that Leia wasn't his she would either calm down pr she would demand to know then where she had come from.

Bail opened his mouth, he had to say something but what?

"If she's some Force Sensitive child that you 'saved' from death I will have you banished from all of the holdings Organa has. As for Leia she will be turned over to the Empire so that they can deal with her." Breha gritted out.

Bail stood, ready to defend Leia but he didn't dare say anything out of fear that he would let something slip.

Instead he opted to stalk out of the room; ignoring her voice demanding that he come back.

He wandered the Palace aimlessly until he found himself outside of Leia's Suite. He hesitated briefly before pressing the chime.

He rocked slightly back on the balls of his feet as he waited for some sort of response. The door opened to reveal Leia standing there with a datapad in one hand. A smile came to her face quickly, brighter than any known star.

He wasn't sure what he had expected from her. He had known that the medical droids had released her from the Medical Wing but he had to talk to his Representative on Coruscant about what was on the different tables for discussion and when he thought he might get back to the Capital.

Leia quickly stood aside and let him in.

It was then that he saw an emotion in her smile and eyes: hope.

"Leia, are you alright?" he asked gently. She nodded emphatically. "I checked the dates and the baby isn't one of more rapists' child. The woman that visited me last night was telling me the truth."

Bail nodded because he was unsure what to say to her declaration. He was happy that the child wasn't one her attackers' offspring. However he couldn't understand where the baby had come from; babies just didn't create themselves.

"May I ask what the woman looked like?" He asked her. Leia was silent for a moment, obviously searching her memory. "She had unmistakably blond hair that was so curly that I doubt that a brush could get through it. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and they were warm. That's all I know for sure because it was dark."

Leia became silent again.

"She felt familiar in a way and she and a man that somehow joined her spoke a language that I have never heard before but somehow I knew it" She said softly. "As if we knew each other better than best friends."

Bail hugged her warmly. It was good that Leia was feeling better.

He promised himself then and there

xxxxxxxx

Din Riain was angry. His ship was being attacked by an Imperial Star Destroyer and there was little chance that he would escape. He would never be able to train the youngest or the unborn clones; and they needed to be trained especially Anakin Skywalker.

He did thank the Force that the cloning project was done and that the clones were thriving in their surrogates.

He heard the sound of docking clamps and he knew that he would go down fighting. He would be the one to train the reborn Chosen One. He would succeed where Kenobi failed.

Din could here the hatch being blown off and the sound of blaster fire.

He raced towards the sound, drawing his lightsaber as he went. He sliced through the nearest Stormtrooper and stabbed another.

All too soon the sound of artifical breathing reached the ears of him and the others on the transport.

He knew who it was and charged at the Sith Lord. He would make that thing pay for destroying the Jedi Order.

He fought with everything he had, wanting nothing more than to make sure that he would live and train the Jedi clones.

They fought for sometime and Din could feel himself beginning to tire.

"Your destruction is upon you Darth!" He spat. "You will fall by the hands of the Chosen One!" Vader made strange noise. "The Chosen One was left for dead on the banks of a lava river on Mustafar. And soon you will join your fellow Jedi in death." The Sith Lord pronounced.

Din swung only to feel a burning in his side. Vader had cut part way into him.

Din could feel his vision go dark when he heard Vader deactivate his lightsaber. "You will now died Jedi a slow and painful death. I would have finished the job but I rather see you suffer." Vader told hime nonchalantly.

xxxxxxx

Vader waited until the Jedi stopped breathing before he walked off the ship and back to his. His men would collect samples of DNA from the Jedi and they would find out who he was so that they could check another one off the list.

"_Well done,"_ a voice whispered in his head. _"He needed to die for what he did."_ He chose to ignore the voice for now. Although it had helped him find the Jedi. He decided as he walked away that he might listen to this voice again if it was helpful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breha's main problem is that she's insecure, Add to the fact that she can't have children and that she knows almost zip about Leia's origins . . . you get the picture. In the next chapter she going to learn about Leia's pregnancy and things are going to go through the roof.

Din is all yours ILBCD, do whatever you want with him then once you're done I'll let everyone else know that he's free game.


	8. This is going to get messy!

Man, I must have been mostly brain dead last night when I said what was going to be in store for this chapter.

Well Breha and Leia have a 'discussion' in this chapter.

Oh, those that want Din can have him now, ILBCD is finished with him. Just remember one of the lessons that (hopefully) you learned when you were young from your parents: share.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia ground her teeth together as Breha, she refused at the moment to think of her as her mother, accused her of being loose and that if Alderaan didn't value life and the face that she was so far along she would have her get rid of 'it'; Leia knew that she meant aborting.

Then she went on how Leia's life was now ruined and that they would have to get rid out the child once it was born; in other words adoption.

She was beginning to hate this one sided 'conversation' So she purposely turned so that she was looking out a window.

"Leia!" Breha snapped. "Are you listening anything I am saying?" "Why should I?" Leia asked

flippantly, not taking her eyes off the view outside of the window.

Leia could feel the Queen's anger building but she couldn't have cared less. In fact she would rather be dressed scantly and be dancing on a stage for a crime lord or someone similar.

"In a few days your adoption with be revoked seeing that there is reason to doubt it. When you turn eighteen or nineteen you will leave Alderaan and not be allowed to return." The Queen sadi coldly

Leia turned her gaze from the scenery outside and stared at the woman that she used to consider her mother.

"WHAT?" Leia demanded, shocked beyond words.

"You are lucky that I didn't demand a DNA test to find out who your real family is and deposit you on their doorstep. Then you would have been their problem." The Queen continued.

Leia stood, her emotions were chaotic. She felt horror that the Queen seemed to hate her so much. Anger that the Queen seemed to consider her a burden. Pain to know that in a few days her world would be turned upside down again. Most of all she wanted to do was cry.

The sound of something shattering had both Leia turning to the sound. She nearly smiled when she saw that the Queen's favorite vase that was from some world that Leai couldn't remember at the moment was in hundreds of pieces on both the table and the floor.

The Queen had a look of confused shock plastered on her face.

Leia decided that it was time to make her escape. She raced for the door faster than she thought was possible in both her condition and for the average humanoid.

xxxxxxxx

Bail rubbed his eyes in effort to not only chase away sleep but worry. The _Crystal Moon_ had been attacked by the Empire and everyone aboard killed; including Din Riain.

Bail felt some relief knowing that Din was gone seeing that the Jedi Knight seemed to be going insane; slowly but surely.

But he felt some panic seeing that they had all these Jedi Clones that needed training or at least guidance. He was also beginning to worry about Leia. She was beginning to show more and more Force Abilities every few days it seemed. He knew that it was more likely a week or so at a time or the fact that he was keeping a better eye on her.

A commlink chirped. Bail reached for his private commlink to see that it wasn't that one. There was another chirp and this time he knew what commlink was chirping.

Bail quickly made sure that his office was secure, that the door was locked and then he deactivate the security cams.

He trembled a little as he retrieved the commlink. He had thought that they agreed to never speak to each other unless it was a dire emergency.

He quickly shook out of his fear. The longer he waited the shorter time they would have to talk.

"Yes?" he asked into the pickup. _"Is there something wrong where you are?"_ A somewhat familiar voice asked. "Things are rocky. I'm worried that the situation has the potential to disintegrate very quickly. Possibly so badly that the Liar could get involved." Bail said

"How are things on the beach?" Bail asked. _"Not bad but not good. My friend's son wasn't well for a long time. Said that someone was hurt and he had to find them."_ The voice said. "My friend's daughter was hurt pretty seriously and she's recovering as we speak." Bail paused for a moment before deciding to continue. "There's a new member of the family on the way." "_Oh?" "_Yes, I just wish that the mother and I weren't the only ones that were happy about it." Bail answered.

"_You deserve to have another child."_ His friend told him. "Not mine, my friend's daughter. Is having a child" Bail said, he didn't want it hanging over his head.

The silence on the other end was deafening. "_We will have to speak again at a later date."_ With that the connection was broken.

xxxxxxx

Leia sat in her rooms wondering if her Father would fight Breha about dissolving her adoption. Part of her knew that it would do her little go to have it stay in place; strange things had started happening lately and she didn't want to know why.

The other part didn't want to loose her identity. She had always been Leia Organa so who would she be if the adoption was annulled? As far as she knew her parents were dead and she had no family.

She couldn't stop the stream of tears.

Why did her life have to suddenly become so complicated?

xxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan Kenobi could only stare at the commlink for a few minutes before walking a long and convoluted path back to his hovel.

The news that Bail had given him shook him to his very core. Leia's fifteenth lifeday was only a month away how could she be expecting a baby?

He waited for awhile before heading to Anchorhead. Once he was there he went through the holonet terminal there and found what he was looking for. As he read the information there the more Luke's reactions and feelings made sense. He wanted to have had the pleasure of hunting those . . . abominations down and destroying them himself.

He was taken back by the intensity of his emotions but they were there all the same.

But if Leia was indeed pregnant that would explain a vague pulse in the Force. He knew that it was wishful thinking that Sidious and Vader hadn't sensed it yet. But if they did he hoped that they didn't understand what it was.

With that he closed the files that he had been reading and headed back for his hovel.

Maybe this would be a much needed shift that they would need to destroy the Sith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that Bail and Obi-Wan having a means of contacting each other is a little farfetched but I thought that there might a way for them to communicate if things got really bad or for Obi-Wan to check in once in a while.

Well I'll let you all read this before it gets any later.

The next update will be tomorrow!


	9. Things could be worse

For those of you wondering the identity of the man and woman that visited Leia in the Medical Wing I advise you to read my crossover fic Force Voyager (unless you hate Star Trek's guts they appear in A Step to the Left for a Jedi. Their identity isn't explained in it since I had little incetive to finish it on this site but I could do that if you want me too). They are from the Star Wars Galaxy I assure you.

And yes, Breha being a grouch is putting it mildly.

Anakin/Vader isn't healed. The image in the sphere is supposed to reflect his mental, emotional and spiritual states. He's broken in all of those respects. It's not literal.

If there are anymore questions that I have forgotten let me know so that I can answer them for all.

In this chapter we will get POVs from Breha, Palpatine/Sidious and Mon Mothma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breha Organa sat at her desk rearranging everything on it. This whole fiasco with Leia was frustrating. Leia was disobedient and Bail let her get away with it. When he was home from Coruscant he insisted that Leia not be forced to sit through her long tea galas. He told her that there was no way that Leia could sit through them as long as they were.

Truth be told Breha was jealous of Leia and the interest that Bail had in her life. Before he brought Leia to Alderaan he would stay on Coruscant when the Senate wasn't in session even before the War. Afterwords he came back during every break and spent the time he wasn't with her with Leia.

At first she hadn't cared but as Leia got older and older the more time he spent with her. Then there was the fact that Leia's DNA wasn't in the system. It all pointed that Bail had something to hide.

Then she heard the rumors that Leia was Bail's. That he had had an affair with some woman from only the Force knew where and then payed her off and then took Leia as his own. She had tried to ignore the rumors but when your own maids were talking about the rumors that they had heard.

It occurred to her later that Leia was a Force Sensitive that Bail had either rescued from the Jedi Temple or one that he had found.

It didn't help that she had tried and tried to have children only to loose them either before birth or go into labor early and then to have them either be stillborn or die shortly after they took their first breaths.

Now it seemed that she was being mocked. Leia, who would be fifteenth in a few weeks was pregnant and the child was thriving. A teenager was having what she could not have: her own child.

She had told the truth about annulling Leia's adoption but she wouldn't turn her over to the Empire. If Leia was indeed Force Sensitive than she could be useful in destroying the Empire.

She decided then and there what she was going to do.

She stood and sought out her husband. She found him in one of the many gardens that the Palace had.

"Breha," he said calmly. "Bail," she returned. "I have decided not to summit Leia to a DNA test or a midi-chlorian count but I am still ordering her adoption annulled. You can keep your dirty little secret. I will not banish her from Alderaan or from the Palace since she's only known Alderaan as home."

With that she turned and left.

xxxxxxx

Obi-Wan watched as the Beru and Owen Lars made their way through the market of Anchorhead. He smiled as he saw Luke trail after them with a satchel that had some things that the family couldn't get on their farm.

He reached out and touched Luke's mind and found that he was recovering from the trauma that Leia had suffered months earlier.

Finally Owen took the satchel from Luke and said something about Luke could hang out with his friends.

Obi-Wan followed the teenager from a distance until he found the perfect opportunity to speak to him. He stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Luke." He called out.

Luke turned and smiled. "Hey Ben." He said in greeting.

"Off to see your friends?" Obi-Wan asked, even though he knew that Luke was indeed going to meet his friends. Luke nodded.

"How are you?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject. Luke shrugged. "Some days I feel fine but other days I either feel like breaking something, crying or unreasonably happy." Luke responded.

"How about you?" Luke asked after a few moments. "I feel well enough. On days like this I miss all the friends I had." Obi-Wan responded, a hint of true sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I can't imagine a life without friends." "I've grown use to the solitude." Obi-Wan told the young man.

"You should go find your friends." Obi-Wan said after a few moments and then turned and headed off.

xxxxxxxx

Darth Sidious, better known as Emperor Palpatine, mediated on the vague disturbances that had been happening in the Force for years. It was as if they were echos of something. What those echos were he had no idea.

One echo felt close but he couldn't feel it as well as he would have liked. All in all if was very troubling. Maybe he would have to send Vader out to discover the source of these disturbances. He might find the answer.

There was the possibility that the strange echos were Jedi that escaped the Jedi Purge.. Or they were Force Sensitives that were somehow training themselves. The Fore-Parents of both the Sith and Jedi and other Force Users had been self taught. Unless you believed in the tales that some powerful entity or deity, depending on who you asked, had taught them the ways of the Force.

Sidious didn't believe in entities or deities. It was folly to believe in things that didn't exist.

xxxxxxx

Mon Mothma watched as the Jedi Children, she refused to think them as clones, played on the floor of the Rebel Base she was on. At the moment they were stacking blocks or moving balls with the Force. The younger ones were sitting on the laps of the surrogate mothers watching it all with curious eyes.

By the beginning of next year they would have all the Jedi that had been cloned; unless one died before birth.

Mon wasn't exactly sad at the passing of Din Riain. She thought that he was unhinged in some way especially seeing that there were a few clones of some of the senators that had died during and after the Clone Wars.

It felt so wrong calling a almost four year old girl Padmé when the one she knew would have been getting close to forty.

She did have to wonder who was going to train the children now that Din Riain was gone. Hopefully they would be able to train themselves and learn through each other. And Bail did mention in passing that there was at least one Jedi out there.

She just hoped that they would be willing to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So in a nutshell Breha is just jealous of Leia. But at least now she's not going to do what she threaten to do.

Sidious knows that something is wrong.

And there are more then just Jedi Clones.

I will not be updating tomorrow for two reasons: One it's Sunday and my mom doesn't want my laptop on since Sunday is a day of rest. Two: I try not to post on Sunday so that my readers can spend time with family and friends.

Well see you on Monday.


	10. Names

No new POVs in this chapter, but some things happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia wandered the Palace lost in thought. Her fifteenth birthday had come and gone some time ago. And the annulling of her adoption had been two weeks before her birthday.

In less then two months she would be a mother. The concept was still a little foreign her but it she was looking forward to holding her son in her arms. She knew that the moment she held him close that she would fall in love with him and would do everything in her power to protect him.

She felt a light touch to her mind and smiled. She discovered not too long ago that she and her son could touch each others minds and communicate emotions with the occasional simple thought.

She went to the gardens and walked through them. The colors were beautiful and never failed to bring a smile to her face.

She sat down after only a few minutes of walking to rest her feet.

She leaned back and started to drift off.

"What a strange place to sleep." Bail's voice said gently. Leia opened her eyes and smiled. "I've slept in stranger places." She told him with a smile.

Bail sat down next to her and they shared a comforting few minutes of silence.

"Have you thought of any names?" Bail asked, curious. "I would like to name him after you but I know that it might really upset the Queen and cause some problems." Leia answered. Bail nodded. "She just might do a DNA test on you if you do."

Leia nodded feeling somber.

"What's my real last name?" she asked. There was silence for what felt like hours. "Skywalker," Bail answered. "Your last name is Skywalker." Leia felt excitement burn within her. "Am I related to Anakin Skywalker?" She asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. Bail smiled. "Yes you are related to him."

Leia felt excitement burn in her. When she was very young Bail would tell her tales of the bravery of the Jedi Knights. Her favorite ones to hear were about Anakin Skywalker. He was so brave in her opinion. It didn't help that he had saved Bail's life on a few occasions during the Clone Wars.

"Leia," Bail said softly. "You must be very careful who you tell that your last name to. There are people that would stop at nothing to get their hands on you." Leia could feel that he was deadly serious. "I will Father." she whispered so that only he could hear her.

Leia suddenly smiled. She knew what to call her son. It might not be the greatest name to chose in these Dark Times but it was a name that was close to her heart.

She hummed a lullaby that for a long time she barely remembered but the more quiet time she had to herself the more she could just remember. She had vague memories of a man's voice singing a song to her and a woman's voice that she knew so well singing along; a bit slower and slight hesitant but the same song nonetheless. She loved to hear the voices and so did her companion.

She remembered a bit clearer the the face of the woman and that she went away. When the woman had gone away she reached out to the other voice only to recoil from the pain they were in.

So she reached out to her companion and they cried together. She somehow knew that they could depend on each other.

She wondered who her companion was but she mind as well be trying to catch beams of light in her hands.

Before she knew it she was singing the song. She didn't know the language but somehow she knew that the song held some sort of promise.

xxxxxxxx

Mon Mothma sighed as she walked through the corridors of the Rebel Base. She was glad that she was a wanted person so that she could spent so much time helping to plan the downfall of the Empire.

Shrieks of joy ahead of her had her stepping to the side to allow a pair of Jedi Children by. She recognized them as Quinlan and Aayla. They loved to play the most and were often seen running through the Base's corridors.

She entered the Mess Hall and sat down at the same table as Mace, Adi, Stass, Eeth and Padmé. They weren't talking but they were kind of paying with their food. The Jedi Children were levitating pieces of fruit and Padmé was alternating between making buildings out of her mashed tubers and trying to catch the pieces of fruit.

Mon didn't have the heart to tell them to stop it. They were just children and should have as a normal childhood as possible.

Since they knew her so well the didn't even react to her joining them at their table.

Mon was calmly eating her mashed tubers when her commlink beeped. "Yes?" she asked the second she turned it on. _"We have an incoming transmission from one of your friends. They need to speak to you."_ The officer on the other end reported. "I'll be there shortly." She told her.

The children looked at her with sadness in their eyes. "You leave?" Padmé asked sadly. Mon smiled gently. "You'll see me again. I just have to talk to someone that's it." She reassured the small child.

With that she turned and headed for the command center. Once she arrived a technician waved to one of the communication rooms. She was mildly surprised that it was Bail Organa that was contacting her.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Mon said, her voice filled with warmth. "I hope that all is well at home." _"As well as things could be going."_ Bail told her. "Leia's_ pregnant and then Breha annulled her adoption. At least Leia wasn't thrown off of Alderaan."_

"I heard about what happened to Leia and you have my condolences as far as the adoption goes." She said sympathy thick in her voice.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" she asked. Bail nodded. _"I need Leia to stay with the Rebels for a time. I'm not sure exactly how long but she needs to get off of Alderaan before the baby arrives."_

Mon nodded. "We can do that." She told him. "When can we expect her?" _"The next shipment."_ Bail answered.

"We will prepare for her." Mon told him and with that the transmission.

Mon turned and saw that Padmé along with Mace was there. "We have a guest coming." She told them. "We know," Mace said. "He come." Padmé said. "Who?" Mon asked. Padmé's face screwed up for a minute as she searched her thoughts. "Friend." She finally said.

Mon smiled at the thought of Bail coming. They could plan some more if he came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé is a Force Sensitive but not enough that she would have been taken by a Jedi (at least in my opinion). That's why she somehow knows that Anakin is coming but doesn't know how to put it to words their connection.

Some of my other fics should be updated tomorrow. But no promises. This might be the only one.

Oh, Bryg's back but she's camping by a lake with her family and when she gets back she has a wedding to finish palling.


	11. Rebel Base

Oh boy, another late night chapter but who cares.

At least this is ready now and not later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia felt as clumsy and slow as a newborn pitten as she picked up her pack. It was small and only contained what she needed the most and the only thing that she had been allowed to carry. She had just arrived on what ever planet the Rebels were now on and she would be staying for an interminable amount of time.

At the moment all she wanted was to take a long soothingly hot bath and then take a longer nap. Her feet were beginning to hurt and her back was nearly always sore. She now knew why teenagers shouldn't have babies: she was miserable.

When she walked off the ship she was greeted by Mon Mothma and a group of young children. Her son suddenly became very active, as if he wanted to meet all of them. _Soon, little one._ She thought to him. _Soon and they will all be your friends._

The second she walked past the children one fo them confiscated her pack and all but one raced off.

Leia wanted to call after them and tell them to get back there with her things but Mon gently touch her arm. "I told them that they could help you get settled in." She told her. Leia just nodded and hoped that her favorite Kirosi Bird toy.

At that moment she felt the child that stayed gently touch her enlarged abdomen. Leia looked down and saw the little girl smile as the baby moved. "Friend." The little girl pronounced. Leia somehow knew that the girl was talking about her unborn child but that she was also the word 'Friend' wasn't the exact word that the little girl was looking for.

Leia smiled and ruffled the little toddler's dark brown curly hair. "Yes," she said, "He'll be your friend." The girl giggled. The girl looked up and Leia stared at the girl's beautiful Chokolate brown eyes.

Somehow Leia knew that the girl was trying to place her; as if she and the girl had met before.

Then the girl turned and hurried off.

After the girl was gone Mon came over. "On behalf of all here on this Base I welcome you here." Mon said in greeting. "Thank you for having me." Leia said warmly, she had fond memories of Mon Mothma coming to visit before she was declared a traitor.

"I haven't been friends with Bail Organa as long as I have being a horrible person." She said then hug her.

Leia could feel her anxieties fade. She would be fine here with the Rebels.

"If you're wondering where Bail is he had to return to Coruscant. He felt that he might begin to push his luck with the Emperor." Leia explained when she noticed Mon looking over her shoulder. Mon look disappointed but she nodded. "We can't have him compromised in any way. Even if I wanted to plan with him it must wait for another time."

There was a few minutes of silence before Mon sighed. "Well us just standing here isn't going to do any of us good." She said. "Come, I'll show you the place that you'll be staying until Bail says that you can go back to Alderaan."

Leia nearly sighed in relief as they walked into the Base. They walked for what felt like hours when it was really about ten minutes according to her chrono. But they did reach a door and then entered. Leia saw her pack sitting on the bed with a few crates of her other stuff there as well.

"Someone will be by later to show where the Mess Hall is but for now the refresher is through that down and your closet is right there." Mon said gesturing. "Thank you," Leia said, relieved that she could rest now.

Mon smiled then left.

Leia went to the bed, placed her pack on a small desk, slipped off her sandals and laid on her bed. In minutes she was fast asleep.

xxxxxxx

Shaak Ti sat with Mace, Adi, Stass and Padmé. They had been playing with their blocks but now they were silently thinking about the new arrival at the Base. Shaak knew enough to know that the guest was going to have a baby and that the girl's name was Leia but that's where her knowledge ended.

"He my friend." Padmé announced. Shaak nodded. She knew that the baby somehow was more than a friend to Padmé but it didn't make a lot of sense to her.

The more Shaak thought about it the more it seemed as if the baby was suppose to do something for them. She closed her eyes and searched her feelings and saw fleeting images of beings and places but nothing that made sense.

She smacked a fist against the floor in frustration. She didn't the feeling of knowing but knot knowing anything.

"it will come to us in time." Mace said calmly although Shaak knew otherwise. "Do you really think so?" Adi asked, hope in her voice. Mace smiled. "I do."

"Do you think that Dim is coming back?" Stass asked. "No, and he was Din." Mace said with some laughter.

The entire group dissolved into laughter. At the thought of the Jedi Master's face turning red when one of them called him 'Dim'.

A soft sound went through the Base signaling that it was time to go to the Mess Hall and get something to eat.

The whole group leaped to their feet and raced off to the Mess Hall where they were sure to be joined by their other friends and Mon. They all liked her because she was so nice to them. She made them feel special.

Shaak found herself wondering why some of the others at the Base looked at them funny or treated them different. She guessed that she would either have to ask Mon about it or find out herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon Mothma is a nice person because she cares about others and their happiness seems to make her happy so there!


	12. Getting worse!

A stroke of inspiration led me to put some stuff in; see if you can find it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sidious gazed out of a window of his Throne Room; pondering on the strange echos in the Force. He felt that the echos were something that had to do with the Rebels but he had no proof that they were doing what he suspected them doing; training young Force Sensitives.

The door to the room opened, allowing his apprentice, Darth Vader entrance. He didn't acknowledge him until he walked to the stairs before the throne and knelt. Sidious waited for a few moments before speaking. " Rise and tell me what have you discovered?" he asked coldly. "I have learned that the artifacts that stolen from the Jedi Temple can not be traced at this time. It seems that the ones that hired the thieves weren't the ones that wanted them but either working for the persons that wanted the artifacts or there were more people in between, Master." Vader answered simply.

Sidious frowned in confusion and anger. He didn't like the fact that someone was stealing from the Jedi Temple and their motives were unknown.

"Have Intelligence go deeper. Those artifacts were stolen for a purpose. I want that purpose discovered as soon as possible." Sidious said as he continued to stare out the window. "As you wish." Vader said with that the younger he bowed and left the room.

Sidious hoped that this would be solved quickly.

After a few minutes he turned from the window and sat on his throne to meditate. He hadn't been meditating too long when several images floated by. One was of the former Princess of Alderaan holding a newborn in her arms with a smile that only a new mother could have. A little girl that looked so familiar coloring on a floor. Other children that looked familiar somehow but their identities alluded him

He came out of his meditation wondering what the Force was trying to show him

xxxxxxx

Sola Nabarrie paced her deceased sister's room. It still angered her that someone would steal her beloved little sister's hair things and on top of that they stole a box that Padmé had treasured. It was ironic that the box that her little sister had treasured so greatly couldn't be opened as far as they knew.

Well that was a lie of sorts seeing that she had gone to help get some of her sister's more private things packed it was opened. It was only after she had closed it and heard a click signaling that it was locked. It wasn't until she got home that she discovered that she couldn't open it. The plain and simple truth was that it just couldn't be opened on the outside and she couldn't figure out how it could be opened again with our breaking the box.

Did the thief know all of the box's contents? She wondered. All she knew that the box had possessed was some pieces of jewelery a lovely looking ring and a small braid of what appeared to be of human hair. There had been other things in the box but she had thought she could go through all of it when she got home.

Law Enforcement was still looking for the missing objects. Even the Emperor himself had assured them that the missing things would be found and returned.

Sola felt herself crying at the thought that her sister was not only gone but that people were willing to desecrate her memories by stealing her things.

What would be stolen next? That pendant they had buried with her?

xxxxxxxx

Darth Vader stood in the mausoleum that contained the remains of his cherished wife and their unborn child. It angered him to no end to see the sarcophagi of so many of good people including that of Padmé not only open but the remains of the people inside scattered on the floor.

"Send for droids to place the dead back in their crypts and see if anything is missing. Then find out who did this then bring them to me for questioning." He snapped at the nearest officer. The officer nodded and hurried off.

He turned his attention on the sarcophagus that had only a few hours ago held all of his wife and child. Anger burned in him as he walked carefully over the bones of the others that had been resting here and peered in.

His anger reached a boiling point as he saw that very few of her remains were even still in the sarcophagus, her Japor Pendant Necklace was gone as well as their unborn child.

When he got his hands on the filth that did this they would pay with their life and if there were others that were behind it then they were going to die slow and painful deaths for interrupting their rest.

He supposed that it was a good thing that there was an alert on Naboo that stopped ships from leaving until further notice. He would rather have them all brought to justice without having to chase them down.

"Lord Vader," An officer called out, "we have caught someone with some of one of the deceased's jewelery. Where would you like to question them?" Vader turned from the sight of his wife's final resting place and turned to the officer. "Bring them to the barracks, I will do the questioning there." He informed the officer before he carefully walked back to the entrance.

Security Speeders were everywhere and people were lining the barrier that kept them from coming any further. Droids that were programed to handle the desecration of the dead were preparing lists of what was with who and what bones were this person's.

Vader made his way to the barracks and to the cell block. The only non Imperial in there was a young man about twenty or so years old. There was defiance and fear in his eyes.

"Did you act alone or did you have orders to disturb the dead?" Vader asked with cold anger that was threatening to turn hot.

The man shifted slightly, fear evident in his actions.

"Did you wreck the bodies of the deceased alone or did you have help?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

The man shifted yet again. "You had help then." Vader stated. He could see it in the man's mind and body language.

"What were you searching for? Jewelery, samples of some type?" He pressed. The prisoner just kept shifting, his discomfort and fear radiating in the Force. "Both then." Vader pronounced and the man's fear spiked through the roof.

The door opened and one of his stormtroopers entered. "Sir, many of the jewelery is accounted for except for a few expensive pieces and a simple pendant. The only remains that are unaccounted for are Senator Amidala's unborn child. We believe that the other thieves have them."

Vader turned around and hurried out of the cell. It would do him little good to kill their only link to the others. Besides he could she that he hadn't taken part of the desecration of his wife's and child's bodies.

He promised himself as he walked away that those that did this would pay. He would hunt them down slowly and carefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah some people are in loads of trouble! The real question is I guess is what's going to next?


	13. New Arrival

Another time jump but let's face it; would you want to read a chapter or two with Vader chasing the desecraters down and some of Leia entertaining the little Jedi and co? Maybe you would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_About two months later . . ._

Vader growled in annoyance. After chasing the one that had been responsible for scattering his wife's bones and then stealing her Japor Pendant and their unborn child through about half of the galaxy only to learn that they had committed suicide. It angered him to no end knowing that now he may never get the pendant or his child's body back.

A strange ripple in the Force had him turning his head and scowling. It was one of those blasted echos again.

He wondered what the echos meant. They felt familiar but they didn't feel like Jedi.

The Force whispered to him that some time in the future he would learn the truth behind the echos.

xxxxxx

Leia was drained and her hair and the medical gown she was wearing were damp with sweat. However she could barely wipe the smile off her face. Her son was finally here and in her arms. He was snuggled up close to her and she could feel his love for her.

The door to her room opened and Bail came in with a little toy animal that had long floppy ears, big hind feet and soft brown fur.

"Hey," he whispered softly to her as the door closed behind him. Leia turned her smile to him and brushed a hand over her new son's face. "I was hoping to be here for the birth but I didn't know if I could not only get here in time but without suspicion." He told her as he sat in one of the chairs by her medical couch.

"It's not a big deal." Leia assured him. "I am just glad that you got here in time to be one of the first few people to welcome him into the galaxy."

Bail laughed and set the strange little animal on her legs before leaning over and examining the newborn.

"He seems to look like his mother in all the ways that count." He told her. She couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "I read the infants resemble their fathers for the first year or so. Supposedly this an evolutionary thing so that the fathers wouldn't abandon the child." She informed him.

There was some silence for a few minutes. Leia knew that the question of her son's name was going to come. She didn't how to tell the man that she had once had openly called father that she named her son a name that would raise eyebrows.

Finally the silence was broken by a soft wail.

Leia looked down and her son and smiled. "Father," she asked softly, "would you like to hold him?" "If you think that he'll let me." Bail replied and Leia could see the caring that shown in them. "He seems to like everyone." She informed him.

She pulled her sore up a little higher and set her son in the arms of the man that she hoped that he could call grandfather.

Leia smiled a little wider as Bail smiled at her son.

"So what's his name?" Her Father asked. "I named him Anakin Luke Skywalker." Leia stated. She smiled dimmed a bit when she saw Bail flinch slightly.

But then he looked at her and smiled, erasing her fears that he disapproved of the name she had chosen.

"Anakin would be proud to have a namesake." He said, his smile growing a little wider by the moment.

xxxxxxxxx

Bail sighed as he handed little Anakin back to his mother and started to tell her about what was happening in the galaxy.

"Did you hear that a mausoleum on Naboo was desecrated about two months ago?" Leia asked. Bail felt cold can curious; he hadn't heard about this. "No, I did not." He said. "Some people went into the mausoleum that honors Naboo's heroes, opened the sarcophagi and scattered the remains of the deceased everywhere inside. They also stole some jewelery and the unborn child of Senator Amidala." Leia informed him.

Bail felt panic grip him.

"Are there any leads?" he asked. "The person responsible for desecrating Senator Amidala's grave committed suicide before they were caught. They are still looking for the child's remains so that they can return It to It's resting place." Leia told him.

If they knew that there was no child to be stolen in the first place they would have been knocking on my door long before now. He told himself.

"Father," Leia suddenly asked, "are you alright?" Bail smiled as reassuringly as possible at her. "I'm just upset that people have no respect for the dead." He said. It wasn't really a lie, he was upset that Padmé's grave had been desecrated so pointlessly.

There was a timid knock on the door which then opened. Standing there was Padmé, the girl that was a clone of the woman that he respected so much so many years later.

"Miss Mon wants to talk to you." She stated before hurrying to the side of the the medical couch and climbed up on it and smiled at little Anakin. "Friend!" she declared happily.

Bail laughed. "Yes, he'll be your friend when he gets older." He told the little girl who had turned four some time ago.

"Don't bother Leia too long." He told the young child, he had a hard time thinking many of the children as clones. They were so different from their templates that it seemed unfair to consider them the the same as them.

He smiled at the sight of of Leia and Padmé admiring the newborn before leaving to meet with Mon.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the room Mon was in she was looking at something on a datapad and scowling.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her with concern. Her head jerked up and he could tell that she was a little surprised.

"No," she answered too quickly for Bail's liking and turned off the datapad.

They talked a bit about Alliance business before it was time for him to say good bye to Leia since he had to leave soon.

xxxxxxxx

Mon watched as her friend and co-conspirator left.

She had planned on asking him so many questions. She had seen the holonet story about the desecration of Padmé's grave. She hadn't thought too much about it until she had decided to see to the documentation of Leia's newborn son's DNA herself. She had noticed something odd when the computer told her that she had put the DNA in the wrong slots. According to DNA, which rarely lies if not at all, the child Leia had just given birth to was not her child. However there was a match for Leia's Parental DNA. The child was her father for the lack of better words.

She then realized that the child's DNA was sort of in their files already. She had checked it out and discovered that little Anakin Luke Skywalker was a clone of Jedi Knight Anakin Luke Skywalker. Then the computer brought up a Maternal match for Leia: Padmé Amidala born Padmé Naberrie.

It was then that everything had fit together so perfectly. The missing remains of Senator Amidala's unborn child: there were no remains to be stolen. Bail's reluctance to talk about what had happened during that time period and why he seemed to think that it wasn't such a big deal that they couldn't clone Anakin.

She had been planning on confronting him on some of the subjects and informing him that the baby was a clone. Reason had set in though. If people knew that Anakin was a clone he'd be treated just like all the others: like tools or nuisances.

She wouldn't have that done on anyone. It was better for everyone to believe that little Anakin was Leia's son and it would probably be better for him in the long run.

Din had to have implanted the zygote and then arranged the rape to cover up what he had done. Her blood boiled at the thought that Din had descended so low to do such a thing.

"May you burn in all the Galaxy's Hells for what you have done." Mon whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah Mon knows the truth now but she'll take the secrets to her grave first.


	14. Trouble

Man, time seems to be getting away from me. Well anyway here's the next chapter and we are in the to now! Yay!

I changed some lines just for the heck of it and seeing that I should chance some lines anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Four or so years later . . ._

Leia felt hot tears of bitterness run down her face. She had known that if she went on this mission there was a chance that she wouldn't be going home to her son but she thought that things would be, well flawless.

She quickly wiped the tears away.

At least the plans to the Death Star were on their way to Obi-Wan and from him to the Rebellion. But that knowledge did little for her emotional state. She had promised her son when she had left the base that she would be back; now she would be breaking that promise.

At least she had recorded a message saying good bye little Anakin.

At the moment she was hiding deep deep in the hiding from stormtroopers; her blaster at the ready. One of the stormtroopers saw her and ordered for the others to set their blasters for stun. She shot first and then tried to race away only to loose conscience.

When she came to stormtroopers were standing over her. "Get up." One of them ordered. She then noticed that she was wearing binders. But she carefully got to her feet and they shoved her forward. She was then marched down the corridors of the ship that Cher Antilles, a relative of Bail and the Senator of Alderaan was borrowing from Bail. Leia had never been close to Cher especially seeing that Leia had a son out wedlock and Cher was always snotty to her in some form.

As she was led around a bend Darth Vader appeared from a side corridor. Leia gritted her teeth; of all the Imperials to be caught by it had to be Vader.

"My lord," Leia began slowly, "what can I do for you?" "You can tell me where the stolen plans that were sent to this ship to begin with." He rumbled. "I don't know what you're talking about." Leia said carefully; Vader could sense lies like a Kath Hound could smell fear.

At that moment a group of stormtroopers passed them. Leia felt fear when she saw that they were dragging Cher's lifeless body behind them; a thin but strong wire around her neck.

"She committed suicide before we came aboard." Vader told her simply and Leia could sense the truth in his words.

Anger built up in Leia at the thought that Cher had killed herself instead of sticking around. Her suicide made them look as guilty as they were. There was no way that Leia was going to convince the Sith Lord of her innocence now.

xxxxxxxxx

R2 felt strange knowing that he was back on Tatooine in so long. He would have been admiring the landscape if he didn't have an urgent mission. He had to find Obi-Wan and give him Leia's message. If he failed then little Ani would never hear his mother's last words as she told him how much she loved him.

The suns were beginning to set now and R2 was now wondering if he should have told 3PO more so that he'd have someone to talk to here. Well now it was too late seeing that he and the protocol droid and he had parted ways hours ago.

He knew that lifeforms were close by; he could pick them up on his scans and he could hear them disturb rocks.

He hoped that they weren't the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine. They would destroy him and then the whole Rebellion would be lost in a spice mine without a glowrod and/or a guide.

Suddenly a Jawa appeared and shot something at him. R2 could feel himself shutting down and wailed in protest.

When he came to he was in what appeared to be a droid collection and it was moving. He deduced that he was in a Sandcrawler and twittered in annoyance. No doubt he was headed in the wrong direction and only the Force knew what was going to happen to him.

He carefully made his through the open area and then he heard 3PO call out to him. R2 would have sighed with relief if he was organic. He cared about 3PO and was glad that the Sand People Hadn't gotten their hands on him.

xxxxxxxxx

Luke watched as a hologram of a rather pretty young woman appeared and from the projector of R2-D2. _"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, your my only hope."_ She said before the hologram fizzed and started right back where it started when he accidentally activated it.

For reasons that he couldn't explain he was drawn to her and her plight.

"What's this?" he asked more calmly then he felt. Jawas were known from time to time to steal droids so if R2 belonged to someone then it should be returned.

"He says that it's old data, pay it no mind." Luke continued to stare at the hologram. It felt as if he knew her but didn't.

Who is she?" Luke asked, curious. He wanted to know why he felt as if he should know her.

"She might have been have been a passenger on one of our voyages but that's all I know about her." 3PO answered.

"Is there more of this recording?" Luke asked the two droids. "If there's a problem then it needs to be solved.

After a bit R2 beeped at bit. "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi: a resident of these parts and it's a private message for him."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke mused out loud. "Maybe he's referring to old Ben Kenobi, he's the only Kenobi that I know of around here. He lives out by the Dune Sea, a strange old hermit."

Luke turned his attention back on the recording. He knelt again in front of the astromech and tried to see if he could get the message to play from the beginning. The Hologram fizzed, disappeared and then she appeared again this time as if she was about to cry. _"I will always love you Ani; don't you forget that I love you more than anything. Mommy's sorry little one."_ She then held up her right hand and lowered her ring and middle finger so that the pointer and little finger were the only ones still up and the thumb was out as well.

The message repeated itself.

Luke couldn't take it anymore. This young woman was in some type of trouble. Enough that she had left a goodbye message for her daughter.

"Are there more to these recordings?" he asked. He had to know. If these recordings were in the very recent past then there was a little girl out there somewhere that would soon or was without a mother now.

"He says that the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. If you were to remove the bolt he should be able to play back both messages."

Luke quickly grabbed what he needed and set to work removing the bolt. The second he did though the hologram disappeared.

Before he could comment however his aunt called him in for dinner.

Luke quickly shoved the tools he had on him into 3PO's hands and hurried inside.

xxxxxxx

Owen Lars thanked his wife Beru after she poured him some blue milk. He was pleased to some extent with the transaction with the Jawas. The two droids were in good repair and should be ready to start working on the South Ridge tomorrow.

"I think that the R2 unit we bought might have been stolen." His nephew Luke informed him as the boy came in the dining room. "Why do you think that?" Owen asked Luke, slightly curious. Jawas were known to sometimes take anything wasn't bolted down.

"I stumbled across some recordings while I was cleaning him. He claims to belong an Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke said.

Owen felt a flash of fear and anger at the mention of the name. Because of Obi-Wan his step brother was dead. Because of him and his hooky religion Anakin was dead. One of the many casualties of the destruction of the Jedi.

"Do you think that this Obi-Wan is related to Ben?" He heard Luke ask. "No, and I want you to take that R2 unit to Anchorhead in the morning and have it's memory erased. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for his droid?" The boy pressed. Owen decided that he would end the line of conversation. "He won't because he died about the same time as your father." "Did he know my Father?" Luke asked, hopeful curiosity in his voice. "Forget it." Owen ordered.

"Uncle, I have been thinking about our agreement." Luke began. Owen knew where this was going and there was no way that he was going to allow his charge to go off and be killed just because of who his father was.

"You mean that you want to go to the Academy?" Owen asked. "Yes, there's more than enough droids to take care of the Harvest and nearly all of my friends have already left." Luke pressed.

"I need you all the more during a harvest and next season I can hire some more Hands and you can go next year." He told his nephew. He would rather die a slow and painful death then allow Luke to meet his father's fate.

"But it's a whole 'nother year." Luke whispered. "But it's only one more season." Owen said, trying to smooth things over.

"That's what you said when Biggs and Tank left." Luke said as he stood up. "I have to finish cleaning the droids." He said as he left.

Owen watched the young man leave. He hoped that this would end well. But something told him that things were going to get worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owen was the hardest characters for me to write. We don't know much about him or his motivations so it's hard to know what he's thinking. So I did my best so let me know what you think of what I did with him.


	15. Hopes and Fears

I'm a procrastinator, ask anyone that I know and they'll tell you that I am.

Does anyone else not like the fact that uploaded documents now are in the document folder for ninety days instead of sixty?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan sighed. What had been a somewhat normal morning turned into young Luke Skywalker, the son of his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, getting attacked by a group of Tusken Raiders. He had arrived in time to stop serious harm befalling the boy but it seemed like now was the time to com out of hiding.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was ready to come out of his hiding place. But he trusted that Bail had good reasons for sending R2 and 3PO instead of trying to get a hold of him via the commlink.

Either way here they all were in his hovel. Luke fixing 3PO while he and R2 observed the whole thing.

"Did you know my Father?" Luke asked as tightened the bolts on the protocol droid's arm. Obi-Wan couldn't stop the fond smile on his face. "I knew him very well. We fought together in the galaxy spanning Clone Wars." He told the young man.

Luke gave a little laugh. "You must be mistaken, Anakin Skywalker was a navigator on a Spice Freighter." Obi-Wan gave Luke a small smile. "Your uncle believed that your father should have stayed here and minded his own business." He informed Luke.

He watched Luke's gaze fall to the floor. "I wish that I could have known him."

Obi-Wan felt a flash of guilt but he couldn't let it bother him right now. "He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior." Obi-Wan paused for a moment; just remembering those times that were now lost to him. "I understand that you're quite the pilot your self." He saw Luke blush. "And he was a good friend."

He quickly stood and walked over to the chest that was off to the side. "I have something that belonged to your father. He would have wanted you to have it but your uncle didn't like the idea. He thought that if I left I'd take you with me on some blasted, fool idealistic crusade like your father."

It didn't take him long to find the lightsaber buried about midway down. He found himself remembering all the times he reminded Anakin that the weapon was the young man's life. He nearly smiled at the memories but they were tainted by what happened on Mustafar.

He returned to where Luke and the droids were and held out the hilt for Luke to take. "What is it?" tge youth asked, curious. "Your Father's lightsaber, it's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster; an elegent weapon for a more civilized age."

He turned away and heard Luke activate the blade. He didn't need to tell Luke how dangerous the blade was; the boy had heard stories of lightsabers from spacers in Anchorhead.

"For more then a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the keepers of peace and justice throughout the Republic." Obi-Wan remembered a out loud in a fond voice. "Before the Dark Times, before the Empire." Hr continued; a hint of pain evident in his voice.

He heard Luke deactivate his new lightsaber and felt the boy join him. "How did my Father die?" he asked him.

Obi-Wan felt something shift inside of him. He knew that the truth would not only destroy Luke but prevent him from doing what was necessary when it came to destroying the Sith.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, he was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." Obi-Wan forced himself to make eye contact with Luke. "He betrayed and murdered your father."

It wasn't really a lie but it still hurt to know that he was deceiving this innocent young man.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." He said in a near musing tone. "The Force?" Luke asked, curious. "The Force is what gives the Jedi the abilities to do things that might seem impossible or unnatural to others. It's an energy field that's created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us and binds everything together." Obi-Wan was more than happy with the change of subject but Luke's curiosity.

The R2 unit chose to beep at them.

Obi-Wan sighed softly. He had nearly forgotten about the droid and if there was a message for him then he needed to listen to it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beru was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a sensor go off telling them that they had visitors. She quickly set her cleaning tools down, wiped her hands on her tunic and headed above ground.

When she arrived she wished that she had stayed below: stormtroopers were there along with Owen.

"We're just Moisture Farmers," Owen was telling them. "You bought two droids from Jawas yesterday." The leader said simply. "What, did those droids have Imperial Intel?" Owen asked. "Just tell us what you know about them." The leader said gruffly. "We don't know anything." Owen said.

"Luke thought that one of them was stolen because of recordings." Beru said before she could stop herself.

The stormtroopers looked at each other. Beru expected them to demand what the recordings were of.

But to her and Owen shock the leader made a gesture and some of the troopers took flamethrowers to the nearby buildings. "No!" Her and Owen yelled as one.

The troopers then turned her and Owen. Beru knew in that moment that she and Owen were about to die. But they would go to their graves protecting Luke.

xxxxxxxxx

Leia sat in the cell that she had been dumped in once she had arrived on the Death Star. No one had come to torture her as of now. But she knew that that was about to change. She could feel Darth Vader getting closer along with others.

Finally the cell door slid open; Vader walked in along with two others. She stared at them for a few moments. She knew that Vader was ruthless with male prisoners. She hadn't heard of him ever taking a female prisoner or what transpired but she had a feeling that he didn't like torture females.

Finally Vader waved his hand and a IT-O droid came in. They were semi legal and Leia found herself wondering if the drugs that were in the needle were legal or illegal.

She found herself hating Cher once more for killing herself. The odds were if Cher was still around that Cher would be here instead of her.

Leia watched as the droid got closer. She hoped that R2 had gotten to Obi-Wan safely and that the plans for the station were now well on their way to the Base.

A tear escaped her right eye as she thought of her son. He was just four years old and he was about to lose the only parent he'd ever known.

She prayed to the Force that it would be worth it as the needle sank into her flesh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have considered that Owen and Beru might have been killed because they might have mentioned to the stormtroopers that Luke mentioned a recording and that might have gotten them killed. Let me know what you think.

I am pleased with myself for getting this done now instead of later. Lets see if I can get another one or two other stories updated.

Either way let me know what you think of this chapter.


	16. Tragedy

Guess what! We meet the person that everyone has been wanting to meet for a long time!

Now, just so my readers know 'Who am I?', 'Mind Reader' and 'Force Voyager' are the only fics that I am updating until further notice. 'The Chosen One', Travels,' and 'Morphers' will be updated a little after the JC Forums are back up and running which should be any day now.

'Dark Angel' and 'Dark Angel Chronicles' will be updated when my Beta finishes looking the new chapters over and adjustments have been made.

'Heirs of Voyager' with be updated when my co-author has time to see down with me so we can add more to the story so that we can then put dialogue and other things in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin Skywalker, better known as either little Anakin or Ani, sat on a crate in the Hangar eagerly waiting for his Mother to return. He knew that she should have been here by now but he wasn't that worried.

He banged his little feet against the side of the crate wondering when she was going to come.

Workers smiled at him and a few waved at him as them did their work. He was tempted to get off his crate and race over to them so that they could tell him stories of the galaxy beyond the Base.

Anakin had only been to Alderaan and a few other worlds that the Rebellion had used as ground bases. Well that was a lie; he had gone to Coruscant as a tiny baby but he didn't remember it.

A few minutes later he felt one of the younger children approach him. He smiled; it was little Ahsoka Tano. She could be a pest as the older ones put it but they called him a pest as well so he guessed that it didn't matter.

"Play?" she asked slowly, careful to say the word right. Anakin hesitated, he was waiting for his mother to come back but he like Ahsoka and she did need someone to play with her.

He slid off the crate then tapped her arm. "Tag! You it!" he yelled as he raced off for the main part of the Base.

He would know that his mother was getting close anyway.

xxxxxx

Darth Vader watched the former Alderaanian Princess as she shook with pain of phantom oain on the 'bed' in her cell.

He could feel her draw on the Force to soothe her tired body. He was impressed by how she was using it both instinctively and as if she had some training.

He found himself wondering if she had been trained but quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't feel like she had been trained. It felt more like she had trained herself and acting on instinct.

Vader was very impressed with her; very few of those that were trained could brag about her mental shields. And very few Force Sensitives could use the Force like she could without any training.

He had already sent the IT-O away when he decided that not only would she not tell them what they wanted to know but that she'd die before breaking. The drugs in her system would kill her with the hallucinations she was having under their influence.

Her heart would fail her if he continued.

Tarkin wouldn't be pleased that she hadn't talked but Tarkin could be crushed by a black star as far as he was cocerned

He knew that even if she did talk that she would be executed for her crimes against the Empire. He wished that things could be different for her but she had dug her own grave in more ways then one. If Cher Antilles hadn't killed herself like a coward he could have let young Leia escape and go back to her child.

He felt sorrow that her child would soon loose the only parent they had but he had learned the hard way that life was unfair and that the Force would let the innocent suffer for reasons that only It knew.

He remembered meeting Leia in a corridor of the Senate with her infant child in her arms. She was so young and not ready in many ways to be a mother but she knew how to love.

The child would be about four now and he wished now more than ever that he could just let her go. But that that bordered on impossible; if she where to disappear it would be suspicious.

He found himself hoping that help was coming for her in some form. He didn't wish for the child to grow up without a mother.

xxxxxxx

Mon Mothma smiled in a sad manner as she watched little Anakin Skywalker chase little Ahsoka Tano around the play area.

If Leia was here she would be laughing at the sight of her son chasing his little friend in circles.

She turned her head to avoid having to watch the pair race around in an effort to not be 'it'. She felt horrible that soon they would learn that Leia wasn't coming back.

The older Jedi children were either reading or doing basic exercises with the Force. Mon hoped that another Jedi would come and help teach them to use it more than they could.

She noticed that Padmé along with Sheia and Riyo played in a manner that said that they were up to no good. She kept an eye on them for some time before noting that they had found a target for their mischief in the form of Rei Mystia.

The screams following the water dump echoed through the room and everyone, besides herself, turned to see what the fuss was all about.

xxxxxxx

Luke stared in growing horror at the sight of the only home that he ever knew belching black smoke. The smell of the charred remains of organics that he smelled turned out to be his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

Hot anger filled him at the sight of their blackened skeletal remains. They had been the only family that he knew that he had had.

Blinking back tears he entered his home and retrieved something to dig holes and to wrap their remains in.

He dug the holes and then quickly retrieved a few important holos from his room. He vowed to return one day and reclaim the other things that belonged to his family.

He would be a Jedi like his father. He would avenge the deaths of his family and most of all the death of that young woman from the recording for her daughter.

As he dug the holes he thought of happier times. When his aunt took him to see a Pod Race near Beggar's Canyon. It wasn't like sitting in the stands but it was still thrilling to watch the pods race across the sandy landscape. When his uncle helped him put together ships from interlocking parts and his schoolwork.

He resolved to speak with the Darklighters and have them look after the farm while he was away. They would be able to make use of it while he was away and make sure things were stored properly.

Once he was done he marked their burial area with some stones in a pile and headed back for his speeder. It was time to meet his destiny.

The Empire would rue the day that they murdered the rest of his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Luke is going to join the war against the Empire.

Oh, I am getting a new laptop! It's being costume built so it's not going to be here for 2-3 weeks. :( And it's not exactly the type of laptop I wanted (a gaming one) but at least it came with the option for a Blu-Ray Drive!


	17. Destruction

Time is close to the reunion of the Skywalker Twins.

Sorry I pussyfooted around getting this chapter ready. But it's a goodish length.

I am also sorry if parts of it are choppy.

Oh and Vader is somewhat OOC if you haven't noticed but I think he has it in him to do some of the things that he does do, *shrugs*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia felt uneasy as she was escorted out of her cell. She hadn't been out of her cell since she was put in it.

None of her guards spoke to say where they were going. The only sound at all was the sound of Darth Vader's respirator.

She shivered as they reached what either was the Bridge or an Observation Room.

She knew without looking that Governor Tarkin was there and that he was very full of himself for reasons that she was unsure of.

"Governor Tarkin! I should have known that you would be in charge of this project!" She spat. "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought onboard."

Tarkin smiled in fake amusement. "You always had a smart mouth." He said in a falsely gently voice. "You have no idea how much I agonized over signing the order to have you executed for your crimes?" He asked as he tapped her cheek.

"I'm shocked that you took the responsibility to do it." Leia stated as calmly as she could.

"Before I have you executed you, the former Princess of Alderaan, will be a guest for the ceremony that will deem this station fully operational. After that no star system will dare oppose the will of the Emperor!" Tarkin said grandly.

Leia snorted.

"The beings of this galaxy will one day tire of living in fear and rise up in great numbers against the Empire." She said with a conviction that she felt in every fiber of her body.

"Not after we demonstrate the full firepower of this station!" he snapped. "In a way you decided the planet that will be destroyed first. I've decided to test the station's destructive power on your home planet: Alderaan!" Tarkin announced.

Leia, for the first time, tore her eyes off of Tarkin and looked out the viewport to see the jewel that was Alderaan. She could feel that she indeed was looking at the planet that she had called home for so many years.

"No," she breathed, "Alderaan is peaceful! We don't have any offensive weapons! You can't possibly-" "You want another target? A Military Target?" Tarkin asked, cutting her off. "Then name the system!"

Leia swallowed. So many lives hung in the balance no matter how you looked at it. The Rebels were counting her to protect them and she couldn't just sentence her people to death.

"I grow tired of asking so I will only ask one more time. Where is the Rebel Base?" Tarkin all but demanded.

Leia bit her lower lip and made her decision.

"Dantoonie," she whispered before she lowered her head. "The Base is on Dantoonie."

"There Lord Vader she did give them up." Tarkin gloated before turning to an officer off to the side. "Continue with the operation; you may fire when ready."

Leia's head shot up in horror.

"What?!" she yelped in panic.

She thought she had fooled them.

"You're far too trusting." Tarkin said simply to her. "Dantoonie is too remote to be an effective demonstration but don't worry your Rebel friends will follow."

'No, please!" She cried as she tried to get in front of him only to feel Darth Vader's strong grip pull her back; into his chest.

She could feel his chest rise and fall with his every breath.

She couldn't take her eyes from the viewport. She had to see for herself that this monstrosity had the power they claimed it had.

She could feel the terror of the people on Alderaan until suddenly it dimmed until it was nearly gone. It was as if she was in a shield that was protecting her from everything.

She considered fighting when she thought of how whatever was doing it reminded her of the voice that knew her and little Ani's song. It even felt somewhat like Anakin touching her mind. The differences were that this one felt older, cold and dark with only a few patches of light and warmth.

She watched as Alderaan was hit by a giant green laser, saw the planetary shield hold for a moment before it failed and then Alderaan seeming to shatter into billions of pieces.

She choked as she felt screams pound her mind.

She felt the taste of bile in her mouth.

The screams stopped and faded.

"And you claim to be Human!" She gasped as tears raced down her cheeks

"Take her back to her cell!" Tarkin barked. "We'll bring her out again so she can witness the destruction of the Rebellion." The pompous idiot announced as she was led away.

xxxxxxxxx

Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and murderer of many, felt the urge to strangle the life out of Tarkin for what he did. It would get the Empire nowhere and do more damage in the long run.

But he decided to be honest with himself; he wanted to do it for the young woman in front of him. She had seen the planet that she had grown up on reduced to rocks. She had lost so much in just one moment.

He had shielded her from the carnage since if he hadn't she would have revealed her Force Sensitivity.

He was sure that she had lied to them about the location of the Rebel Base but he wasn't about to ask.

The idiot Tarkin would want to kill her if there weren't any Rebels at Dantoonie.

He felt another wave of sorrow for her and her son. Chances were that her son would be raised without her to guide him.

He knew that there was a possibility that could keep her alive but he hesitated to use it. He was reluctant to have her trained as a servant to his Master, the Emperor. It would change her forever to serve as one of the Emperor's Hands.

There would be no escape for her.

xxxxxxx

Luke had been practicing with blocking blaster bolts when he suddenly felt sick. His head was pounding and he felt like vomiting.

Obi-Wan was beside him and Luke could tell that the older man was worried.

"Something terrible has happened." Obi-Wan said to no one unparticular.

Luke nodded and crouched to retrieve his lightsaber from where he dropped it.

Luke took a few deep breaths and returned to his training.

He had to do his father proud and avenge him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this chapter is done and next time should be the escape from the Death Star.


	18. Reunited

Procrastination is why it took me so long to write. I hang my head in shame.

Either way here's the next chapter and there are some original scenes in it! Whooo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin stared out at the jungle as he tried to forget the feeling of terror that he had experienced not too long ago.

He didn't quite like the echoes of pain and misery that was in the air. If he had his way they would be on Naboo and not here. Naboo was beautiful and didn't feel creepy. He and Padme really wished that the Base was there; but no one cared about what he thought.

At least he and the others like him didn't like this place either.

He felt Mace, Shaak and Adi come over to him.

"My Momma's coming back." He told them.

"She will." Mace agreed. "She'll bring someone else with her too." Shaak said thoughtfully. Anakin nodded. Someone like them

xxxxxxxxx

Luke shivered as he and Han escorted Chewie to the Detention Block that Leia, the young woman from the message, was in.

Luke decided then and there that he hated the stormtrooper armor. It was a poor fit to begin with and he could barely see anything through the eye pieces.

They walked into a turbo lift and headed for the detention block.

When they got off officers were in the entry area.

"Where are you taking this . . . thing?" The head officer asked with distain. "Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138." Luke answered.

The officer looked suspicious.

"I wasn't notified. I will have to clear it."

Luke smiled grimly. Soon they would free Leia, get her off this monstrosity and reunite mother and daughter. After all of that they then could blow this abomination to space dust.

xxxxxxx

Leia felt something not too far away. She knew that something had just happened and she felt that it was good.

Finally she felt someone getting closer to her cell. She opted to sit up and watch the door. She was soon rewarded with a short stormtrooper.

"A clever disguise but not foolproof," she commented.

The person in the armor quickly removed the helmet and looked at with familiar blue eyes: her son's eyes.

"I'm Luke Skywalker; I'm here to rescue you." The young man in the armor announced.

Leia blinked in surprise. This young man had her last name.

She had done some research and discovered that Skywalker was on the lower end of the scale of uncommon surnames. And those that had it for a surname were of groups that were friece when it came to offspring. They guarded them well and they were always taken care of by family. Giving a child away was unforgivable and having one was viewed as kidnaping.

Leia wondered how Bail had come to find her if all this was the case.

"I'm here to rescue you; I've got your R2 unit and General Kenobi's here as well."

Leia hadn't realized that she had been stunned into silence and then lost in her own thoughts. "Where is he?" she asked as she jumped off the poor excuse for a bed.

If all went well she would escape this abomination, work with General Obi-Wan Kenobi, be reunited with her son and see the Death Star destroyed.

"Come on!" her rescuer said as the hurried out the cell door.

xxxxxxxx

Vader felt some satisfaction that some rebels were attempting to rescue the former princess of Alderaan. He just hoped that they were competent.

Right now he had a bigger Roller Fish to fry: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He was waiting for his old Master not too far from the Hangar where the ship that the Rebels had come in was docked.

Finally the presence of Obi-Wan drew closer until he knew that he would be there soon.

Vader reached for his lightsaber, ignited it and held it with the blade pointing to the floor.

A minute later the older Jedi came around the bend in the corridor.

xxxxxxx

Mace Windu jerked as he felt something odd in the Force. It was almost as if an old friend had died. He could hear Anakin crying as well as a few others. He wanted to join them as well but someone had to be strong for the younger ones.

He just hoped that he was strong enough to help them.

xxxxxxx

Anakin had been coloring with Ahsoka when he felt it: his mother.

He jumped to his feet and raced for the Hangar as fast as his little legs could carry him.

He wanted to hug and kiss her; to hold onto her the best that he could and never let go.

When he reached the Hangar he paused for just a moment as he felt another presence that reminded him slightly of his mother had was like him: male.

He shook his head and raced once again towards his mother.

xxxxxxxx

Luke had a hard time not looking everywhere. It was still surreal to be here with the Rebels.

He watched as an older man came towards them. "You're safe," he said as Leia hugged him. "When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

"We can't dwell on it too long. We must use the information in R2 to help plan the attack." Leia answered.

"Momma!" an excited child's voice called.

Luke turned with everyone in the group as a child about four or so came racing over.

Leia smiled as she scooped the child up with her arms. "Oh I missed you Ani!" Leia said, almost in tears.

Luke felt a smile come to his face at the sight of the reunion. He had done it: reunited mother and daughter.

"Your mother is a brave woman, Ani. You are very lucky to be her daughter." Luke said.

Ani suddenly burst into giggles and Leia blushed slightly.

"I a boy," Ani declared. "My name is Anakin Luke Skywalker."

Luke felt his cheeks turn red.

I'm sorry! I assumed that because they were calling you Ani that you were a girl." Luke said quickly.

Leia just laughed.

"it's alright Luke, many people assume that as well if I don't introduce him as Anakin first." She said with a smile.

"We need to evacuate all unnessacry personal including the children." Leia said as she set her son down.

"Go pack." She ordered.

Anakin nodded and raced off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of curiosity are there any fics that when you read/think of them your stomach churns and you think that you're going to be sick?

I've read two and let me tell you that so far they are good but the clenching stomach sometimes might not be worth it.

Does this one do that for you?


	19. Impressions

Sorry that this took so long. Part of it was that I lost my glasses for three days, procrastination set in for a bit and then I was trying to get a point across.

It didn't help that I wanted to get at least 1,000 words in the chapters now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin sighed as he was led with the other children to a transport. They had to leave before the Death Star arrived.

Part of him wanted to ran back to his momma but he knew that she wouldn't be happy to see him.

Anakin took a seat between Ahsoka and Padme so he could hold their hands. Ahsoka liked it when they did this and it felt familiar. Similar to how he knew his momma felt for him; he felt that for Ahsoka.

Padme on the other hand felt different; like they had done this a long time ago.

The ship vibrated as it took off and Anakin could feel that they would be returning to Yavin IV. He scowled at the thought of returning to the jungle moon. But at least he'd be with his momma.

xxxxxxx

_After the destruction of the Death Star . . ._

The celebration after the destruction of the abomination known as the Death Star was a quiet affair. Many good men had lost their lives that day.

The younger children were talking about how they were going to be fighters for peace and justice once the war was over.

Padme just sat wondering what it would be like not to have to hide. They had been hiding before she had been born.

She also had a feeling that she had been hiding something before; something that had to stay a secret.

A frown creased her face as she tried to remember just what she had been hiding.

Fleeting impressions of being loved and loving someone, she could almost feel someone hugging her lovingly.

An image flittered across her mind's eye: a pair of blue eyes and golden brown hair.

She tried to hold onto the image but it was already gone but the memory of the face remained.

A few other impressions came to her. Being ignored, belittled and treated as if she knew nothing.

She shook her head to get rid of the impressions since she thought that she was . . . an adult in them.

Riyo suddenly ran over.

"Padme, we're leaving in a couple of days." She informed her. Padme blinked a few times. "Why?" she asked. "A lone fighter survived the destruction of the Death Star." Shaak said. "And there's the possibility that Tarkin told someone else where we are."

Padme nodded. This meant that they, the children, would be moved first.

They moved around the room slowly collecting their fellows and headed for their room to pack. As she packed Padme had the impression that she had done this more than she remembered doing.

xxxxxxxx

Leia had fought long and hard to be with her son for the evacuation. Some people felt that she should stay since she was a great strategist. Others said that they had already asked her to do something dangerous; she deserved to be with her son.

In the end Mon had insisted that Leia be allowed to leave with the children and unessential personal.

At the moment she was hurrying around the room she had been using and taking anything of value to her, her son and that could be either of use later or couldn't be left behind.

Anakin sat the whole time on his cot.

Finally she put the last article of clothing in her bags.

"Come on Ani, we need to get to the transports." She said as she slung one of the bags over her shoulder and picked up another.

Anakin hopped off the cot and grabbed the remaining one.

Leia sighed as she took one last look around the room before leaving. She found herself glad to be leaving. She didn't like the planet and neither did Anakin.

"Momma, we hide on Naboo?" He asked carefully. "No, we don't want to endanger those that live there." She told him as they headed for the transport.

Once they were on board she secured Anakin then herself in seats.

She smiled as the children talked about where they were hoping they were heading next. She noted that the children wanted go to several planets. Naboo seemed to be popular as well as a few other planets.

Padme had suggested Mandalore and Anakin had said something about someone loved someone there.

It brought a smile to Padme's face to hear the children talk about planets that they wanted to visit or to have a base on.

There was talk about Stewjon, Shili and Ryloth.

Adi had suggested Tatooine but Anakin had startled everyone by yelling 'no' rather loudly.

Finally the ship lifted off; heading for somewhere that even Leia was unsure of.

xxxxxx

Luke felt his pulse thump in his veins as he and the other pilots lifted off and headed away from the Jungle Moon f Yavin IV.

The moon had been too muggy and green for his tastes. It didn't help that the environment made him feel like he was being suffocated, that he was trapped, that walls were closing in on him.

He felt safe in his X-Wing; which Wedge Antilles thought was funny since he was in a confined space. But at least Luke felt like there was only open spaces and his view wasn't obstructed by trees.

A question from R2 came up: **Are you aright?** "I'm fine R2; I'm just glad to be off Yavin IV. I thought that I was going to die from all the moisture in the air." **That makes sense.** R2 commented.

"_Prepare for the jump to hyperspace."_ Wedge said over the comm. "Alright." Luke said as he prepared the X-Wing's hyperdrive for the jump.

The computer chirped and he pulled the lever. He watched in some awe as the star stretched out and then the stars were replaced by the blue swirls of hyperspace.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mon surveyed the leaders of the Alliance as they gathered in a conference room on one of their ships. Admiral Ackbar and Leia were just two of their strategists there.

Mon smiled as she noted that little Anakin was untangling some wires on Leia's lap. After arriving from Yavin IV the boy had been almost attached to Leia.

Finally everyone else arrived; it was time to start discussing their next plan of action. They needed to decide where they would hide next.

She knew that they had to discuss where to hide next. She brought up a map of a few sectors of the galaxy for everyone to see.

"There are a few places that we can safely hide on without fear of endangering innocent beings." She said to the gathered leaders.

"Admiral Ackbar has looked at a few of the planets in these sectors and has picked a few planets." She said as she handed out some datacards for them to put in their datapads to read.

She waited for them to read some of the basic information on the planets.

When everyone's attention was turned back to her she highlighted a sector. "This planet, is volcanic but far enough away from regular Trade Routes that we should be safe. Everyone will need to take extra care outside of any base we build there."

"Mon," Garm began, "there are two volcanic planets listed here. So which one are you referring to?" He asked. "This one is called Mustafar." She informed everyone.

Loose things in the room started to rattle.

Mon turned to see Anakin was shaking his Leia's arms; a look that bordered on terror on his face.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Leia asked as she tried to soothe the boy.

Anakin didn't respond but the feeling of horrible pain, something like betrayal and fear filled the room.

Leia stood and left the room with her son.

Mon knew that the clones didn't have the memories of the originals but the Force Sensitive ones had impressions of their lives before.

She found herself wondering if Mustafar was where Anakin had died.

Either way she decided that Mustafar was out of the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just to reiterate the clones don't have the original's memories but the Force gives them impressions of their former lives.


	20. Musings

Sorry that I took so long with this. I procrastinated then I wasn't sure what to write and then I went to the Boston area Friday afternoon and didn't get back until Sunday afternoon. I didn't take my laptop with me because I was supposed to be meeting new people and being social.

Either way here it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three years later . . ._

Anakin frowned as he wandered the corridors of Echo Base. He could tell that something was wrong even though no one was saying anything. He could feel it in the air and the others like him agreed with him.

He headed for the Hangar and saw Chewie was working on the Falcon. The ship had suffered countless of problems ever since Han decided to follow them around.

Anakin smiled.

He knew that Han liked his mother and to some extent his mother liked Han. However his mother had issues with men. Most of them either would either call her loose over the fact that his father was unknown or they just wanted to use her in ways that made his blood boil

Anakin closed his eyes and reached for the Force. He could feel frustration from Chewie and that something wasn't right.

He felt something on his right cheek and touched it. He knew that he wasn't hurt but that didn't mean that he didn't feel something.

Frowning he called on the Force and jumped on the top of the Falcon. Gingerly he walked over to where Chewie worked. The big wookiee looked at him and smiled in his weird way. "How did you get up here young one?" Chewie asked him. Anakin smiled broadly, "I jumped." He said politely.

Anakin knew by just looking into the innards of the ship that it would take more than a few used parts and some tender loving care to fix the Falcon. What they needed was better parts and workers that knew what they were doing.

He knew that he might be able to get some of the parts to work but not all of them.

He felt like he was letting Han down in some way by not being able to help fix the Falcon. His mother told him that there was no shame in letting people down at his age but so many depended on him to choose right.

"Hey Anakin, it's time to practice." Ahsoka's voice called from below.

"Coming!" Anakin called back and started to walk for the edge. "Take the lift young one. Your mother will not be pleased if you get hurt on my watch." Chewie told him.

Anakin sighed but headed for the top hatch.

A few moments later he joined Ahsoka at the bottom of the Falcon's gangplank and headed for the main part of the base.

They headed for a room where they could shed their outer cold weather gear before heading to the room that they trained in. Almost everyone else was there waiting for them.

Anakin had known them all since he was a tiny baby and felt connected to them all. When he touched the Force and thought of it he felt like he had known them longer than seven years.

He knew that Mace never rushed into a fight but was deadly when he did fight. He was stern but could tell jokes and appreciate them. Mace was a kind person once you got to know him. Mace's only dislikes was electric shocks and falling from very high places

Shaak was a natural teacher and loved to help teach them what she knew. She was wise but let them learn on their own. She had a kind heart like Mace as well.

Adi was thoughtful and had a sense of humor that many thought was strange. She didn't like Zabraks which was strange since she rarely disliked anyone besides the Emperor and corrupt beings.

Quinlan loved to have fun and could be disrespectful to those in authority. He could tell when people had handled something and even see fleeting images.

Aayla was graceful and kind. She would give advice and be someone to lean on.

Eeth was a great fighter and liked fair fights. He was strong in many ways. The only thing he feared were old droids that they sometimes salvaged from old Separatist Bases back from the Clone Wars.

Stass was best friends with Adi and they were similar.

Ahsoka was playful and sometimes gave beings and droids nicknames. She feared something that she couldn't describe.

Strangely Shaak, Quinlan, Aayla and Stass shared the fear of what they called stormtroopers but not.

Anakin knew what he feared: fire. When he thought of fire when he was meditating he could feel fire burning him. It ate his clothes and skin as he screamed in pain. He always ran to his mother after this happened.

He banished the thoughts as he prepared to practice. He didn't need those thoughts to follow him around.

xxxxxxx

Leia paced the Hangar as she waited for Han to return with Luke. They were some of the only friends that she had. They played with Anakin and told him stories of the galaxy beyond the bases that he had called home for all of his short life.

Luke was like an uncle to Anakin and Anakin treated Luke with respect. Always asking him what it was like to pilot his own craft and if he would teach him to fly.

Anakin liked Han and treated Han with respect. He asked Han what it was like to see so much of the galaxy. If he ever been to certain ones and what the ones he had been to were like.

Leia admitted in her private place that she like Han. He didn't pry into her past and treated her like a normal young woman; not a whore. He had actually punched someone for calling her one.

She tried to block out the words that Han and Luke hadn't contacted them. She knew that she needed to order the doors to be closed for the night. She tried to block the image of them opening the doors and finding Han and Luke frozen next to them.

Her Senses told her that they would be safe so she tried not to think of them frozen to death out there.

She felt Anakin hug her and she rubbed his back.

"They'll be fine Mom." Anakin told her gently.

Leia nodded; she sighed softly.

"Close the doors." She ordered. "We'll send out search parties in the morning."

She then headed as calmly but quickly to the main part of the base so she didn't have to see or hear the doors close.

It would be hard to sleep tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again the clones don't have the memories of their past lives but they get impressions from the Force of things. They do retain some of their personalities simply because I am lazy.

See you at the next update which should be 'The Chosen One'.


	21. Hoth Batlle

I am so sorry that I took so long to write this.

I decided to do NaNoWriMo and it was taking up a lot of my time.

I have opted to not finish NaNo since I am really far behind. And I mean far behind. It was depressing me and that isn't good for me at all.

Either way here's the next chapter of 'Who am I?'

xxxxxxxxx

Luke smiled as Leia and little Anakin came into his recovery room. "I drew you a picture!" Anakin said as he hurried to the bed with a datapad in hand.

Luke gently took the 'pad from the boy and smiled when he saw the picture. It was a drawing of him, Anakin, Leia, Han and Chewie smiling. The back round was a blue sky with twin suns.

"That's a nice picture. I bet you worked hard on it." Luke commented. Anakin nodded. "This is another one I'm working on." The boy said as he reached over and tapped the screen and selected a file. It was of a Pod Racing Arena with a group of people cheering.

"Have you ever seen a pod race?" Luke asked the boy. He watched as Anakin frowned; searching his memory.

"I know I haven't seen one but something tells me that I have." Anakin finally said slowly.

Luke looked at Leia and saw a puzzled expression on her face.

Neither of them had time to question the boy on the matter since the door opened admitting Han and Chewie.

"How you doing Kid?" Han asked as he came over to Luke's side. "You look strong enough to tussle with a wookiee and come out on top as well."

Luke smiled fondly at Han.

"All thanks to you coming after me." Luke told the smuggler.

"That's two that you owe me young one." Han said jokingly as he held up two fingers.

Luke's chuckling was nearly drowned out by Anakin's giggles.

Luke watched as Han turned to Leia.

"Well now that Luke is on the route to recovery I think I should take my leave." The smuggler said.

"You should wait. Until we get the energy shield up and running I rather that no ships leave the planet." Leia said calmly.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stick around and help you in any way?" Han asked in polite curiosity that hid something.

"You are not the best of role models." Leia informed Han coolly.

"But I am a good mechanic and I don't tell him to get lost." Han came back.

Luke watched as Leia nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

At that moment an announcement came over the PA asking for all available high ranking personal to report to the command center.

Luke watched Leia run a hand through her hair before turning to him and her son.

"Be good and stay out of trouble." She said as she bent to kiss her son's cheek.

xxxxxxxxx

There was organized chaos in Echo Base. Everyone was hurrying around to pack everything that needed to be packed the moment that Han reported that the object had been a droid that self-destructed.

Leia found herself kissing her son good bye before he boarded the first transport to leave the Base.

The children were always there first priority. The children were their future and Leia would rather rot in the worst Hell in imagination than allow her son to be murdered before he had a chance to live.

"Stay with your friends and if I find you back in the base after you are supposed to be gone I will not be happy." Leia told the seven year old boy.

Anakin nodded and walked onto the ship.

She stayed there until the ship lifted off before hurrying back to the command center to help coordinate the attack.

After she checked on how preparations were going to defend the base she headed for the command center.

"A fleet of star destroyers exited hyperspace shortly after the first two transports entered hyperspace. We have put up the energy shield and rerouted as much power as we dare to it. We are also preparing for a ground assault." An officer reported.

"Very good, we must prepare for them to target the power generator." Leia commented. "We have to hold off as long as possible."

"Another transport is ready for takeoff." Someone informed her.

"Prepare to open the shield." Leia ordered.

After a few moments Leia heard one of the female officers order the Ion Cannon Controllers to stand by then to fire.

After a few tense seconds it was announced that the transport had made it to safety. Several people in the command center cheered but soon they were all too worried about the upcoming battle to cheer as other transports took off.

The longer the battle went the more the base shook. Leia prayed to the Force that they could hold off long enough to evacuate.

xxxxxxxx

Han raced through the corridors of the falling apart base in search of Leia. He had promised little Anakin before the boy had left that he would make sure that Leia got off Hoth.

He moved he heard the evacuation signal sound. A few seconds later he ran into Leia and 3PO hurrying towards what had to be the way to her transport.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"I promised your son that I'd make sure that you got off this ice ball." Han replied.

"Fine," Leia said as they hurried together for the hangar that the last transport was in.

As they ran an ominous rumbling filled the passageway. The pair came to a halt just as the ceiling collapse in front of them effectively blocking their path.

"Rish Transport this is Lea. I have been cut off from you. Lift off and I'll get a ride with Captain Solo." Leia said into her commlink.

If it had been anyone else Han would have been annoyed but since he like Leia he didn't mind.

With that the pair ran back the way that they came; passing a confused 3PO.

Once they were aboard the Falcon it refused to start for several minutes but in the end she started up and Han flew the ship out of the hangar before anymore Imperial Troops could show up.

Hopefully they would be able to reach the Rendezvous safely.

xxxxxxxxxx

Anakin sat on the transport heading for the Rebel Fleet. He was worried for his mother's safety but he trusted Han to get his mother off of Hoth before the Empire could take her prisoner.

He felt Padme touch his hand.

"Everything will be alright Ani." She told him.

"Your mother is smart enough to know when she needs live to fight another day." Mace told him.

Anakin knew that they were trying to help him feel better but it wasn't helping a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided not to do the kiss scene since Han knows that Leia has been burned by several men and called rude names like whore. So he wouldn't want to jeopardize any relationship he wants with her by making her angry and lowering her opinion of him.


	22. Fears

Oh my gosh; it appears that the Doctor has saved us all! Whooo!

This took so long because I suffered from writer's block for a long time. Almost all of this was written today seeing that inspiration hit me on the head like a ton of Jedi Cloaks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia sighed as she helped Han repair the Falcon.

The hyperdrive had failed so they had entered the nearby asteroid field to escape and hopefully fix the battered ship.

Leia was very much aware that she was the only female on the ship. She did take comfort that Han gave her space and never said a single crude word about her.

She hoped that Ani was staying out of trouble. He had a habit of acting out when he was worried about her safety.

If Leia understood him correctly it was because someone went away and they were important to him.

When she had told him that Bail had been killed when Alderaan had been destroyed he had cried for the only grandfather he had ever known Leia had had a hard time offering comfort since she was also mourning Bail's passing.

Leia sighed as she felt Han gently touch her shoulder.

"It's time to get something to eat." He told her.

Leia nodded and set the tools down.

She followed Han to an area so they could clean their grease covered hands off.

The meal was a little bland but at least it was food.

After a few minutes Chewbacca left to check on something leaving Leia alone with Han.

Before Leia knew it her and Han were talking about their lives and what brought them to this moment.

Han had gone to the Imperial Academy but because he was a nonconformist he wasn't drafted into the Imperial Military; which was lucky for him.

Leia told him about what her life had been like before she had Anakin and what it was like afterwards. She loved the fact that he said that he was sorry that beings existed out there that would do such a thing to anyone.

xxxxxxx

Anakin swung his legs so they would hit the supply crate he was sitting on.

It had been two days since the last transport from Hoth had reached the rendezvous and still no sign of his mother or the Falcon.

Anakin forced himself not to think of his mother in te hands of the Empire and being tortured for information.

He reached for the Force for both comfort and to assure himself that she wasn't in pain. He that she was alright for the time being but an image floated in his mind's eye of a woman's broken body.

Whoever she was she was important to him and he was upset that she was hurt and apparently dying.

Anakin knew that Imperials hadn't done it to her but something – no, someone – had done this to her and that they had all paid for her death.

He didn't like talking about the things that he'd see at times but now and then he would share with the others what he saw. Anakin knew that they also saw things at times but they could never figure out why they were seeing what they were seeing.

Anakin vowed that once Luke got back that he would talk to the young Jedi about what he was seeing. But Luke had gone to find a Jedi Master that survived the Purge to train him to be a Jedi.

Either way he had to think of a way to keep his mind off of those images and impressions

Anakin sighed.

There wasn't much to do on the cruiser but at least he was with beings that he had known much of his life.

A disturbance in the Force had Anakin jumping off his crate just in time to miss little Ahsoka. She had tried to tackle him.

With that the two raced through the storage bay laughing.

xxxxxxx

Darth Sidious looked out on Coruscant thinking about the best way to deal with the clones of Jedi that the Rebels had.

Part of him was tempted to have them killed but another part saw the usefulness of keeping them around.

If he chose to spare them then he could simply use them as assassins and spies.

He had true need for an apprentice since Vader was still in good enough health to be of use and bound to him through self-hatred.

If he needed a new apprentice than he would simply attempt to convert young Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side. After all the boy was about as power as his father had been before Mustafar.

He decided to wait for another time to decide the fate of the Jedi Clones.

xxxxxxx

Welks Rist took several deep breaths as he prepared to set off a chain reaction in one of the storage bays of Home One.

He noted with disgust that one of those blasted clones was in it with son of the former princess of Alderaan: Anakin.

Welks would love to strike back at that freakish and unworthy piece of scum that had gotten his brother killed. His family had always suspected that Bail Organa had taken out the hit on those that were responsible for the rape of the girl that many Nobles had suspected might be the Viceroy's illegitimate daughter.

Sadly no one could prove anything.

Welks knew one thing though: the boy playing with the clone had no Alderaanian blood; just like his filthy mother.

Welks would bet a lot of money that she had been messing around before the rape.

But that soon wouldn't matter.

xxxxxxx

Ahsoka nimbly raced across the bay and jumped behind a large crate; waiting for Anakin to come over to her.

Her senses started screaming that something was wrong but she couldn't tell what was wrong.

Ahsoka frowned as she heard a strange noise.

She turned and looked at a station where the noise seemed to be coming from.

Ahsoka felt that she should stay where she was but she wanted to see what was wrong with the station.

She slipped from behind the crate and made her way to the station.

Ahsoka stared at the station; trying to decide what to do.

She felt Anakin come up behind her and he gently pushed her aside as he opened a panel to reveal a few sparking wires.

Ahsoka frowned in confusion.

She thought that the stations on Home One were well taken care of but maybe this one slipped through the airlock.

"Ahsoka why don't you go get Ric Hoos. Tell him that there's a sparking station in Storage Bay ten." Anakin commented to her.

Ahsoka nodded and headed for the door. She was almost there when she heard an explosion.

A mental scream of panic and downright terror surged so strongly through the Force that Ahsoka screamed aloud.

She turned to see the station in ruins and Anakin burning alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, yeah, I know: evil cliffy.

But since the world will exist tomorrow you will find out sooner or later what happens next.


	23. Thoughts

This ends the cliffhanger in the last chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia felt her son's pain and terror.

She raced for the cockpit before she remembered that with the hyperdrive offline there was no way that she could reach her son.

But she did vow to find the person that had done this and demand answers for all of this before she killed them.

xxxxx

Vader paused as he Felt the cries of a Force Sensitive as they used the Force to broadcast their pain and sheer terror.

He could use the Force to hunt the Force Sensitive down but his Master had told him that the time would come for the destruction of the Force Sensitives that were with the Rebellion

However this Force Sensitive was suffering from physical pain. If the Force Sensitive could express their pain like this so it had to be bad. The feelings he was feeling from them were similar to what he felt as he burned on Mustafar.

It would be so easy to return to his quarters to meditate so he could reach out to the Force Sensitive and end their misery.

But if his Master felt his interference there would be trouble.

The Force Sensitive would have to suffer until it either died or was tended to.

Death in some ways was better than a half a life.

xxxxxxxx

Mon Mothma raced to the Medical Area aboard Home One.

Little Anakin had been injured when a station had exploded in a storage bay.

She had felt a duty to Anakin until Leia returned to his side.

Mon entered the main part of the Medical Area to see them preparing for Anakin's arrival.

She stood aside as a medical team hurried in with Anakin covered in burns, so bad that his clothes had either burned off or partly fused to his body, in a medical capsule.

He was withering in pain.

The team stopped a medical couch and Anakin was moved to it.

A 2-1B moved over to examine the severally burned child and Mon moved to stand by Anakin's side. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to touch him but she could at least offer him comfort for the time being.

Anakin turned to the droid and Mon could see the fear in his eyes.

It wasn't the normal look of fear that injured patients had in their afte an injury like this. This was the look of someone that was terrified beyond belief.

"It's alright Anakin," Mon told the boy gently. "1B is just going to see how bad you are hut."

As the medical droid got closer Anakin attempted to move away from the droid but not only was he in pain there was nowhere to go.

The droid moved its arms over Anakin and the boy tried to bat the droid away from him.

Mon's gut told her that for some reason the droid scared Anakin right now while before he didn't care.

"Do we have another droid we could use?" she asked the 2-1B.

"There are a few others but the boy needs to be submerged in a Bacta Tank." The droid replied.

A few moments later Anakin was prepped for submersion and carefully lowered into a tank.

Mon stayed for a few moments, watching Anakin drift into oblivion. It was better for the boy to sleep and be unaware of just how much pain he was in.

She wondered where Anakin's fear of medical droids had come from. It was 2-1Bs she amended since two other droids had assisted in putting him in the tank and h didn't seem to be afraid of them.

xxxxxxxx

Han found Leia pacing the common area of the Falcon looking upset. He hoped that it wasn't because it would take them two months to reach Bespin so that would mean additional time away from her son.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Ani's, hurt." She answered; her voice laced with a mother's fear.

Han approached her than gently pulled her into an embrace. Han was aware that Leia might pull away from him but for now she accepted his touch.

He felt her shift in his arms and was mildly surprised but pleased when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

Carefully Han led them to a chair and sat down in it.

Han wasn't sure how long he sat there just holding Leia.

"Han, I don't want you to let me go." She whispered.

"I will hold you as long as you need me to." He told her.

After a few more minutes he felt her relax a bit.

He shifted her so he could carry he, stood and headed for the cabin that she had been using for the last few days.

"Please don't leave." She whispered as he prepared to set her in the bunk.

Han hesitated.

On one hand he would have loved to hold her all this sleep cycle. On the other hand he felt like he was taking advantage of her while she was like this; that she would hate him for all of this.

"If that's what you want." He told her.

Leia smiled slightly.

"I am sure that I do."

xxxxx

Padme and the others sat in a mess hall completely subdued.

Anakin had been hurt when a station in a storage bay had exploded. Techs had reported that it had been sabotaged.

Everyone was worried that it was an Imperial Agent that was hidden among them. There were a few that wondered if it was someone among them that had a vendetta against someone. After all two different people used that station

What was just as troubling was the fact that Leia, Han, Chewbacca and 3PO were still missing.

Padme hoped that they were safe but she remembered how the Falcon had been experiencing some trouble with some of its systems. She hoped that the issues hadn't led to their capture in anyway.

Xxxxx

Anakin floated in the Bacta in a state between awareness and sleep.

The burns hurt so much but the Bacta was soothing the worst of them, the Force helped with the rest of the rest.

He just wished that the images and sensations would go away.

He could feel the droids cutting into him. His throat hurt from screaming; at least he thought it did since he couldn't hears his own screams.

He found himself hating the feeling of the breathing apparatus on his face and the fact that it was helping him breathe.

He did know one thing for sure though: he wanted his mother more than anything.

Slowly he thought all of the words of the song that his mother sang to him before bed. It was a pretty song and he would have smiled if the breathing apparatus allowed him to.

_Mommy, please come home._ He thought silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man, am I proud of myself! :)

I hope you all enjoyed this and the part with Leia and Han I wrote some of it and the rest of it wrote itself.


	24. Confusion

Man, this came easy and hard.

Just to clear up confusion. The clones get their memories of their old selves through the Force. 98% of the time they have to be using the Force to 'see' or 'experience' events.

Little Anakin was using the Force to soothe his pain and through the Force he "remembered" the reconstruction. Sometimes things just ring some bells.

If there are any other questions let me know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia felt relief as the Falcon exited hyperspace and the Rebel Fleet appeared.

After nearly three months away from her son she was returning to him. She wished that Han was at her side for this.

It had taken her awhile but she had realized that she loved Han. She had wanted him to know before he was frozen in a block of carbonite her true feelings for him.

He had said that he knew how she felt.

Han had never said out loud that he loved her but his actions said everything.

Leia briefly spoke to an officer and explained that Luke had been injured and needed medical attention.

They were given permission to dock and a medical was waiting for them in the hangar.

The medical was quick in their brief examination of Luke before rushing Luke off the medical area.

For a few moments Leia warred with herself on whether or not she should go with Luke or set off to find her son.

"Mom!" a voice she knew all too well called out; putting an end to her internal debate.

Leia turned and started to smile only to gasp at the sight of her son. Markings that looked like healing burns were all over his face.

"Anakin," Leia cried as she crouched before her son.

"I will stay with Luke." Chewbacca told her as he headed after the medical team.

"I will check out the Falcon and see if she has any major damage." Lando informed her.

"What happened to you?" Leia asked through some tears.

"Someone sabotaged a station in a storage bay that exploded and I got burned." Anakin explained.

Leia pulled Anakin into a hug and didn't let go for a long time.

"Mom, where is Han?" Anakin asked.

Leia bit her lip.

"Ani, Darth Vader captured us with the help of a bounty hunter and Han was frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba the Hutt. Chewie, 3PO and I escaped with the help of the man that came with us." She explained.

"Mom, will Jabba kill Han?" Anakin asked, worry in his voice.

"I honestly don't know Ani." Leia answered.

"Maybe Jabba will unfreeze him and keep him prisoner or maybe he will put Han on display somewhere." Leia mused.

"Echo was worried about becoming a wall decoration." Anakin commented softly.

Leia was used to her son's offhanded comments but there were times where he surprised her and this was one of those times.

"Echo?" she asked, hoping that he would elaborate. She rarely asked him about the beings or events that he mentioned because most of the time he couldn't answer her.

She watched as Anakin's face screwed up as he searched his memory.

"Echo was killed on a mission." Anakin answered. "And-"

Leia watched as an angry scowl came over her son's face.

"It's Tarkin's fault that Echo died!" Anakin said with anger.

"Honey," she began, "Echo must have known the dangers of the mission but he went anyway. I am sure that you would do him a disservice in staying mad with the man that was responsible for his death." Leia reasoned.

Leia wanted to dig a little deeper but she decided that Anakin would only work himself up over this. He had done it a few times before when she or someone else pressed the matter.

A few years ago he had had a reaction to the volcanic world of Mustafar. She had pressed him for answers only for him to start crying and saying that he was sorry.

She begged him to forget the whole thing after a vase shattered into hundreds of little pieces.

Leia's worry for her son had prompted her to tell him to forget the whole thing before he fell asleep.

While Anakin had slept she had cleaned the destroyed vase. She had shed no tears over the vase since she hated it so much that she had been looking for an excuse to get rid of it without hurting Winter's feelings.

Leia pulled herself back to the present and stood.

"I want to see your schoolwork and then we will go and see how Luke is." She told her son.

"But I need to ask Luke something!" Anakin protested.

Leia hesitated.

"Ani, Luke fought Darth Vader and he got hurt. I don't want you to see him until we know for sure that he's alright." Leia said as she knelt in front of her son.

"Luke feels broken." Anakin said softly.

"I know I feel what you feel too." Leia said as she hugged her son.

xxxxx

Luke tried to put the events of Bespin out of his mind but he was failing miserably.

The horror he felt at the words that Darth Vader had spoken haunted him. He couldn't believe that Darth Vader was really his father. Anakin Skywalker was his father!

Yoda had told him that those that served the Dark Side were masters at deception. That they could bend the truth in many ways and it would seem like the truth.

But something told Luke that Vader wouldn't have told him of their family connection unless he, Vader, believed that they had one.

And that brought another question to Luke's mind: why would Vader believe that he and Luke were father and son?

Had Vader and Anakin Skywalker loved the same woman? Or was the truth as simple as that Anakin Skywalker and Lord Darth Vader were the one and the same?

That thought just brought on another question: if Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same person then why had Ben lied to him?

His thoughts went back to his time on Dagobah and how Yoda had taught him that the Sith were evil, a blight on the Galaxy and had to be eradicated.

Luke felt sick that the thought that Yoda and Ben had lied to him so that he would either have no qualms about killing the Sith or so he would do it out of misguided revenge.

Bile rose in his throat, threatening to erupt.

He wished that he could forget what Vader had said and go back to hating the Sith without conflict

But Luke couldn't forget how the Force had felt when Vader had uttered those four words. His entire being told him that Vader had spoken the truth.

Luke decided that he needed Leia and little Anakin nearby. Leia's presence helped him feel safe and he felt cheerful around little Anakin and he could more easily chase away the thoughts if the boy was nearby.

"Chewie, could you go and get Leia and Ani?" Luke asked.

"Are you sure?" the massive wookiee asked him.

"Yes, I am sure." Luke answered.

Luke found himself wondering as Chewie left what a terrible trick of fate it would be if Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same person. Anakin was one of her heroes.

_Who am I?_ He wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I haven't decided what injury that Luke received at Bespin so I am going to see what you guys think. Should Luke lose his hand or something else?


	25. Preparations

I am such a procrastinator.

You all are free to pelt me with private messages and the like to remind me to get to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin fought against his inner fear as his mother led him to the medical area where Luke was waiting.

His mother had told him that Luke had gotten in a fight with Darth Vader and that Luke had lost his hand.

Anakin could feel a strange burn in his right arm at the elbow. He quickly crushed the feeling before it became distracting.

He knew that the others were experiencing things that if they dwelled on them too long brought up memories that they were sure weren't theirs but the Force told them otherwise.

He feared that he would go insane from the fragments that he was beginning to see at times.

When he had been burned all he could feel was terror and something told him that someone had watched him burn; twice and didn't do anything to help.

Finally they entered the room and Anakin broke away from his mother and hurried to Luke's side.

Anakin watched as Luke gave him a small smile.

"Hey," Luke began. "I believe that you have grown since I last saw you."

"You feel different." Anakin stated. "You feel stronger and brighter."

Anakin purposely left out that Luke felt broken as well. He didn't think that Luke would want others to know.

After a few minutes Anakin forced himself to look down at Luke's missing hand. Vague memories slipped to the surface and Anakin remembered seeing an arm missing. It was as if it was his but the arm belonged to an adult not a child.

Anakin pulled himself up onto chair that Luke was sitting on as the 2-1B tended to Luke's minor injuries.

Anakin still didn't like 2-1Bs but as long as it wasn't examining him then he was fine.

Anakin wanted to ask Luke if he knew the strange woman whose image now and then came to him. But this wasn't the time or place to ask Luke about the woman.

"Mom, can you tell the story about how you broke your arm climbing a tree?" Anakin asked.

"Well, when I was about your age I climbed one of the trees in the Palace Garden and I fell when a branch broke. I landed wrong on my arm and it broke. I started crying from the pain. A gardener heard the branch break came to see what had happened.

"I was rushed to the medical area of the palace and the bone was set. The queen was furious and she told me that it wasn't befitting of a princess to be climbing a tree.

"Your Grandpa Bail came in then and told her that I was still a child and that I wasn't going to inherit the throne anyway so what did it matter that I was climbing trees." Leia said.

"I miss him." Anakin said as he jumped off the chair to hug his mother.

"I miss him too Ani, but it can't be helped. We honor him in our memories." Leia said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I say that my first little brother gets named after him." Anakin told her. "He loved us and played with me."

For some reason the mystery woman reappeared in his mind's eye.

Anakin vowed right then and there to sketch the woman and ask Luke if he knew who she was. He had to know who she was.

xxxxxx

Leia was tired but they needed a plan to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt. She had long since put her son to bed.

Anakin had wanted to watch as Luke was fitted with a cybernetic replacement but she had put her foot down. She just hoped that he was sleeping and not tinkering or sketching something.

The first part of the plan involved staking out Jabba the Hutt's Palace on Tatooine and wait for Boba Fett to arrive.

Lando and Chewie had volunteered to do that. It would get Luke time to recover and give her time with Anakin.

There was no telling how long they would have to wait but Leia needed to decide what she wanted to do with her son.

She could leave Anakin here but after not seeing him for so long she was reluctant to do that. But she was reluctant to take him to a world like Tatooine as well.

Luke had told her that it was her choice.

Finally it was decided that Lando would get into Jabba's Palace in the guise of a guard. He would get in when he thought he could and then contact them when Han was delivered to Jabba.

They would then plan more in-depth when Luke and Leia arrived with the droids.

They planned on a place to meet and then Lando and Chewie left for Tatooine.

Leia felt some guilt for the whole mess. If she had left Hoth sooner than Han wouldn't be in a block of carbonite and Luke would still have his hand.

"Don't dwell on the past Leia." Luke said softly.

Leia nodded.

"Go and get some sleep and send some time with your son." He told her gently.

xxxxxxx

Sidious stared out in the night at the sprawling city scape of Coruscant.

Young Skywalker had escaped Vader at Cloud City of Bespin.

He wondered if Vader had let the boy go. It would make sense seeing that Anakin Skywalker's weakness had been his family and friends. It would explain Vader's failure to kill the boy as well.

Had the news that something of Padme Amidala had survived her death stirred the ashes of Anakin Skywalker's soul revealing dying embers?

The Sith Master didn't like the thought but if young Skywalker couldn't be converted then his death would surely destroy what was left of Anakin Skywalker; forever.

If it came down having to destroy both father and son there were Jedi Clones among the Rebels that he could put to use.

Just a couple of months ago he had felt a powerful Force Sensitive's pain in the Force. This one might serve him well.

It never hurt to plan ahead and the higher the stakes at times the more rewarding the victory was.

He had gambled the future of the Sith Order to obtain the Chosen One and won. The Jedi had played right into his hands; foolishly believing that they could destroy him without knowing how deep the water was.

He would have to think of a suitable punishment for Vader for his failure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt that I should revisit Sidious. I hope that I captured something about him again.


	26. Revelations

Ug, I am not feeling up to snuff.

But I did learn that I am deficient in both vitamin D and iron. So I will need to take them to get my levels back up where they should be. I do have numbers of what I need to take and my doctor is going to see if she can get a prescription so I get the amounts I need to be back on the road to health again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin sat up in his bed. Someone was in the room with him.

"Hello?" he called out in the dark room.

"Hello little one," a gentle female voice said.

Anakin gasped and turned in the direction of the computer terminal; in the chair sat a beautiful woman.

His mother was still the most beautiful woman he knew but this woman was a close second.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked as he swung his feet off his bed.

The woman smiled.

"I have many names; if I told you just a few of them your head would hurt." She informed him gently.

"Can you tell just one of them?" Anakin asked.

The woman gave a soft laugh.

"Always the persistent one, are we." The woman said with amusement.

"You may call me Ashla." She told him.

"Ashla is a pretty name." Anakin informed her.

After a brief pause Anakin decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"How did you get in here?" he asked; completely puzzled.

"I let myself in." Ashla informed him with a warm smile.

"I locked the door though." Anakin protested. "Only my mother and I know the passkey."

"I don't need passkeys to get where I need or want to go." Ashla explained.

"Why are you here?" Anakin decided to ask. He knew that she wouldn't be here if she didn't want something.

"I am here to help you." Ashla said as she stood and walked with more grace than he had ever seen before to his side.

"I know that you are seeing images of people and having feelings that you know aren't yours." Ashla told him as she sat down.

"I am going to try and help you overcome them since they are so strong. Stronger than they probably should be." She said as she raised her hands to gently touch either side of his face.

Anakin heard start to whisper in a language that he had never heard before but he knew what she was saying.

_"I block the memories that haunt this child. He is not the one that the memories belong to. They belong to someone that would rather these memories stay private. I will not lose another of my blood to Darkness."_

Anakin felt the memories fade until all he remembered was the fears of fire, certain Medical Droids. Deep loyalty, devotion and trust that many would want but only a few would receive; destruction would visit on anyone that dared betray him afterwards. The other things that stayed with him were the faces of the beaten woman and the woman that had curly brown hair and laughing eyes.

A few other things were still there but they floated just out of his reach.

A wave of exhaustion overtook him and he found himself crawling underneath the covers of the bed.

"Sleep well little Anakin." Was the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him.

xxxxx

Welks Rist watched and waited for the right opportunity to present itself.

Soon he watched as his former princess exited the medical area and headed for her quarters.

He waited for a while before following her.

Welks could tell that she was tired by the waay she was walking. He guessed that the moment she entered her qurters that she would immediately had for bed and sleep.

This would be the perfect time to kill her and her son.

Welks watched as Leia entered her quarters and slowly counted backwards from three hundred. After he got to zero he carefully tested the door. It was locked but with some careful slicing the door almost silently slid open.

He glanced around before he headed for the sleeping female form.

Welks debated for a minute what weapons to use. A blaster would be nigh on untraceable since so many of them used either similar blasters, like the one he had with him, or they used the same type of energy packs.

Vibroblades could eventually be traced and he would have to dispose of the clothing he was wearing.

But he hadn't been trained in the ways of an assassin for nothing.

He would have to make a decision soon since he had programed the security cams to go on the fritz for some time.

Finally Welks made his choice.

He reached for his vibroblade and prepared himself to end the life of the woman that had gotten his brother killed.

As he was about the plunge the blade into her chest an invisible force threw him into the wall.

The lights in the room suddenly came alive and his target sat up in bed.

Welks blinked a few times and he soon felt the blaster being ripped from his holster.

"Anakin go get Security." He heard Leia say.

Welks decided that he would rather die then be questioned. He threw himself at Leia, saw a flash of blue and then nothing.

Xxxxx

The whole Rebel Fleet was uptight when they learned that one of their own had tried to kill one of their leaders over a personal vendetta.

It boggled their minds that Welks Rist couldn't put the past behind him.

There had been nothing to suggest that the late Bail Organa had hired anyone to kill the young men that had been responsible for the rape of the girl that he had raised for fifteen years.

It was as if someone had decided to do something since it seemed that those boys would have walked away unpunished.

The galaxy was a better place without some beings that had no problems with violating anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am going to work on 'The Chosen One' and 'Scavenger Hunt tomorrow.

Scavenger Hunt has about 300+ words in it as of now. You might get lucky and Scavenger Hunt will be updated today or early tomorrow.


	27. Reunion

Laptop was over heating at one point and writer's block before that.

In a few more chapters this could be over it all depends on a few things that I will mention at the end of the chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin and Ahsoka were going through some crates on _Freedom's Dream_.

Anakin was trying to occupy his time while his mother was with Luke, Chewie, Lando and the droids were on Tatooine rescuing Han. He was worried about his mother but he knew that she was one of the best shots in the Alliance and could hold her own against thugs.

Anakin opened a crate and frowned at the sight of a pretty blue dress that was folded and a familiar pendant that sat on top of it.

Carefully Anakin picked up the pendant. He could feel deep love and devotion; deep, horrible pain and crushing heartbreak.

Still, something niggled at the back of his mind that said that it was important. Anakin wished just a little bit that Ashla hadn't blocked those memories. But at least the nightmares stopped.

Next Anakin pulled out the dress. He could tell that it was a woman's dress and that something wasn't quite right about it.

The door to the bay slid open and Winter walked in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked politely.

"Looking for things," Anakin said as he continued to examine the dress.

Anakin heard Winter come closer and relinquished his grip on the dress when she gently pulled on it. "It's a pretty dress and well-made as well." Winter commented.

Anakin watched as Winter continued to examine the dress before he eyes widened.

"What is it?" he asked her but she didn't answer him. Instead she turned and left the cargo bay.

Anakin shared a brief look with Ahsoka before they continued to go through the crate. There wasn't much except for a datapad and some datacards.

Anakin sighed as he put the objects back but he slipped the pendant into a pouch on his belt.

A minute later Winter returned with Mon Mothma.

Anakin could tell that Mon was troubled. "Anakin, can I see what else was in the crate tat you found this dress in?" She asked.

Anakin nodded and pointed at the crate beside him. He watched as she looked at the datapad and datacards. Finally she turned to Winter. "I want you to go through these and tell me if you find anything of interest."

Anakin quickly took Ahsoka's hand and led her out of the cargo bay to find the others.

Xxxxxx

Padme watched as Anakin and Ahsoka came into the room and came over to the table that she was sitting at. Soon they were talking about the battle that the Alliance was about to fight and what was going to happen to them. If the Fleet was going to battle then most likely all of them would be sent elsewhere for the battle.

Anakin suddenly reached into a pouch on his belt and retrieved a pendant on a chain. "I found this in a crate. I think it belongs to someone and they miss it." Anakin told her. Padme took the pendant from Anakin and handled it. She felt something stir in her; it was as if she the pendant belonged to her. However she knew that she had never owned something like this before.

Padme watched as Anakin suddenly turned his head to one side. A smile soon formed and the young boy jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

"His mother is back." Ahsoka mumbled.

Padme envied Anakin for the family that he had. She would do nearly anything for one. She heard whispers that she was a clone like many of the others. It upset her to hear this since she liked the clones and enjoyed playing with them.

Without really thinking Padme placed the necklace around her neck. It seemed to belong there and her fears of being a clone returned.

xxxxxx

Han smiled when he said Anakin waiting for them just a short distance away from the Falcon. It had been over three months since Han had seen the boy but it had been a year since the boy had seen him.

"Hey buddy!" Han said as he made his way over to the boy. "Hi Han!" the boy replied.

Han ruffled his little friend's hair. Anakin laughed and tried to stop him.

After a few moments Anakin looked up at him with curiosity. "Are you and my mom going to get married?" Anakin asked.

Han hesitated. He didn't want to give the boy false hopes but the truth would be the best. "Your mother and I love each other a lot. But we aren't sure if and when we will marry." Han said, hoping that it would satisfy Anakin.

Anakin frowned slightly.

"I hope that you can get married after the Emperor dies and the Empire collapses." Anakin stated.

"I hope so too." Han said.

"Where's Luke?" Anakin asked after a moment.

"He said that there was something that he had to do before coming back." Han explained.

At that moment Leia came off the Falcon and Anakin hurried over to her. Han guessed that he was going to ask her the marriage question. Han wouldn't be surprised if the boy started playing matchmaker if they didn't get married when the boy thought they should.

xxxxx

Luke sighed as he thought of what Obi-Wan had told him. It was a little upsetting to know that Leia was his sister and he wasn't there to protect her from those barbarians that had violated her all those years ago. But it didn't answer his question where his nephew had come from. Leia had told him that Anakin wasn't the son of any of her rapists but she wasn't sure when she had gotten pregnant for him.

_"Where did her son come from?" Luke asked; he needed to know._

_"Her son?" Obi-Wan asked slowly._

_"She told me that he wasn't the result of her violation but that he was there before." Luke explained._

_"I have no idea." Obi-Wna informed him._

_"Babies don't make themselves." Luke stated._

_Puzzlement washed over Luke when he saw Obi-Wan look uneasy._

_"You should back to the Alliance." Obi-Wan told him._

Luke shook his head to clear it of the memories. He needed to have a clear head for what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of my sisters believes that I should kill little Anakin at the end of the story. Her reasoning is that there will be no need for a Chosen One and that Anakin is extremely powerful so he could cause major damage.


End file.
